


NIGHT ON FIRE

by PromareLatinoamerica



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Artists, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefighters, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, Horniness, Hot, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Project, R18, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Various Genres, Writers, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromareLatinoamerica/pseuds/PromareLatinoamerica
Summary: "NIGHT ON FIRE"es un proyecto grupal de categoría R18/NSFW, organizado por la página de Facebook"Promare Latinoamérica"en el marco delKinktober 2020.La presente es una colaboración en la que participaron varios escritores y artistas de habla hispana, con fanarts y fanfics inéditos.Este trabajo está dirigido exclusivamente al público adulto.
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. NIGHT ON FIRE

**Ilustración de:** **Charlot's**

[ **https://facebook.com/CharlotDraws** ](https://facebook.com/CharlotDraws)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/charlot_draws_uwu/** ](https://www.instagram.com/charlot_draws_uwu/)

[ **https://twitter.com/CharlotDoodles** ](https://twitter.com/CharlotDoodles)


	2. Participantes

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**“NIGHT ON FIRE”** es el segundo proyecto grupal organizado por la página **“PROMARE LATINOAMÉRICA”** en el marco del evento **“Kinktober 2020”**.

El presente proyecto está dirigido única y exclusivamente a personas mayores de 18 años, ya que contiene material gráfico y escrito de tipo explícito y sin censura. Por lo tanto, este trabajo está estrictamente prohibido a menores de edad.

 **PROMARE** y todos sus personajes son propiedad del estudio **TRIGGER**.

Los contenidos gráficos y escritos presentados en este proyecto pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, quienes han accedido a colaborar y dieron su consentimiento para su uso y publicación.

Este proyecto está íntegramente realizado por fans para fans, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y con el objetivo de incentivar la creación de contenido orientado al público adulto.

Todos los personajes mencionados en el presente material son representados como mayores de edad y los actos mostrados son plenamente consentidos y consensuados.

La versión en formato .pdf del proyecto puede ser leído y descargado en el siguiente link:

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VYjTR5QGE-qXhCFDxfU6i2LijjVteMAN>

**::: PARTICIPANTES :::**

**~ ARTISTAS ~**

[Charlot's](https://facebook.com/CharlotDraws)

[Ann Pendragon](https://www.facebook.com/Ann-Hando-BL-1438912982806686)

[ArunLyfera](https://www.facebook.com/arunlyfera)

[Avocado 寿司](https://facebook.com/Sushiconawacates)

[Blackened Krono](https://www.instagram.com/blacky_k_works)

[Carliz' Wall](https://www.facebook.com/Carliz-Wall-330223117495268)

[Claudia J. Laucirica](https://instagram.com/grotty.art)

[dany_iet](https://www.instagram.com/dany_iet)

[Eien Karei](https://www.facebook.com/abidingSpiro)

[Fukuro Nico](https://www.facebook.com/fukuronico)

[Iann Lundberg](https://www.facebook.com/IannLundberg)

[Kurose Kurosaki](https://www.facebook.com/KurosakiKurose)

[NeyGP](https://www.facebook.com/Neygp-114075063663307)

[Sasu-chan](https://www.facebook.com/sasuchancosplayer)

[sugaromatic](https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_)

[Taurix](https://www.facebook.com/MMorganArts)

[Titania](https://www.facebook.com/Fairy9Queen)

[Vanreito ☆『ヴァンレイト』☆](https://www.facebook.com/Vanreito/)

**~ FANFICKERS ~**

[abidingSpiro (Eien Karei)](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EienKarei)

[Alex Plisetsky](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov)

[Amaya Guzbell](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amaya_Guzbell)

[Arikel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ArikelDT)

[Aussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy)

[CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)

[Hando Kurai Tamashi](https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewuser.php?uid=71600)

[LostAraLu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LostAraLu)

[TheLastBuraiha](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheLastBuraiha)

[Tabris-XX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX)


	3. Ilustración de Vanreito ☆『ヴァンレイト』☆

**Ilustración de: Vanreito☆『ヴァンレイト』☆**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/vanreito** ](https://www.facebook.com/vanreito)


	4. Ilustración de Sasu-chan

**Ilustración de: Sasu-chan**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/sasuchancosplayer** ](https://www.facebook.com/sasuchancosplayer)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/sasuchan000** ](https://www.instagram.com/sasuchan000)

[ **https://twitter.com/sasuchan000** ](https://twitter.com/sasuchan000)


	5. Fuego líder (Por: Aussy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dicen que el esfuerzo puede volver los deseos realidad, y Galo es un joven que siempre se esfuerza con todo su ser. Así que una petición no es algo por lo que no se arriesgaría... Incluso si no sale exactamente como lo quería.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Aussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio. **
> 
> **Kinks: Lencería, Travestismo, PowerBottom.**

Aquel lugar ofrecía una vista maravillosa… De cualquier manera en que lo mirase.

Por un lado tenía el balcón, alzándose imponentemente hacia su derecha, la luna haciendo su propio trabajo brillando en todo su completo esplendor, realzando la belleza del chico que descansaba sobre la cama de hotel; sabía que Lio era fuego en todo el aspecto de la palabra, sin embargo no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo bien que el brillo de la noche sentaba sobre su delicada apariencia… Que era posiblemente en lo único en que ese adjetivo quedaba bien sobre su ser. Su piel se notaba aún más nívea y suave de lo usual, sus ojos brillaban con una llama voraz capaz de atapar a cualquier ser dentro de ellos, pero quizás lo que más resaltaba en ese momento, era la elección de atuendo, a cargo de nadie menos que Galo… Y con la cual disfrutaba enormemente.

No tenía idea de cómo logró convencerle, quizás luego de mucho insistir… Y de adivinar su talla para poderle comprar el atuendo en cuestión, lo cierto era que de verdad, no podría disfrutar más de la visión que tenía ahora mismo frente a sí mismo: Se había encargado de vestir la cama con una enorme cantidad de pétalos de rosa, cuyo aroma se mezclaba perfectamente con el de Lio en su opinión, este descansaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho adornado en una especie de encaje que bien podría considerarse un brasier, de no ser porque contenía algunas correas de más, un aro que lo conectaba a un collar que rodeaba todo el perímetro de su cuello, y que dejaba al descubierto perfectamente sus pezones, a su vez, bajando la mirada, había reemplazado su pantalón por un short corto de cuero, y cubriendo el resto de sus piernas, medias de malla con orificios pequeños, con un delicado patrón floral en los costados de ambas piernas, y que acababan con zapatos de tacón lo suficientemente afilados como para sacarle un ojo a alguien, que esperaba no ser el propio Galo.

Ante él, la perfección misma hecha hombre.

—Aun no entiendo… Como dejé que pasara esto – Aceptó el menor con un suspiro, mientras intentaba cubrir su pecho con ambos brazos… Era absurdo, pero por algún motivo le daba más vergüenza dejarse ver por el más alto con esta prenda encima a simplemente estar desnudo frente a él, probablemente por el significado que tenía más allá de… Bueno, no podía decirlo con certeza.

—Porque es una idea brillante, como todas las que tengo, si pudieras verte a ti mismo en este instante, probablemente tendrías mi misma opinión – Por su parte, Galo tan solo llevaba puesto su bóxer… Aunque Lio no estaba seguro de si podía llamarlo “solo” cuando se encontraban tan ajustados a su cuerpo y le brindaban una vista bastante buena del mismo, una que le agradaba más de lo que sería capaz de admitir a viva voz.

—Te creería lo de las buenas ideas si pensaras más seguido, cosa que no haces, sino solo cuando te conviene – Dijo antes de suspirar mientras sentía sus mejillas colorearse un poco, había intentado por todos los medios no hacerlo, no obstante… Mientras más cerca se encontraba el mayor, más sentía que su corazón lo traicionaría en cualquier momento.

—Vaya, hieres mis sentimientos ¿No crees que deberías compensarlo? – Ante ese comentario, Lio sintió como el dedo índice del mayor se acercó hasta su labio inferior para acariciarlo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su toque, quizás esta no era su ropa preferida en el mundo, pero este idiota sí que lo era, y no había nada que no disfrutase de él desde el momento en que había decidido continuar a su lado… En todos los aspectos que esto implicase.

No respondió de inmediato, se permitió disfrutar del toque, mientras la mano libre del más alto ahora hacía círculos sobre su cintura, logrando que la entrepierna de Lio empezase a sentirse incomoda… Ese short era demasiado apretado, incluso para sus propios estándares, sin embargo, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

—Hey ¿No vas a pedir permiso primero? – Cuestionó el menor con algo de diversión en su voz, mientras rodeaba el cuello contrario con sus brazos.

—Oh… ¿Me permites continuar, mi luciérnaga? – El apodo hizo bufar al chico entre sus brazos, quien al recuperar la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, hizo uso de la misma para girar sobre sí, con la sorpresa del más alto, quien acabó bajo él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Claro que te lo permito, pero tendrás que hacerlo bajo mis reglas – Dicho esto se acomodó un poco más, sentándose en la entrepierna del mayor; si iban a jugar, él también quería divertirse – Primero que nada, nada de tocar hasta que yo te lo permita.

—Wow… Eso es muy cruel ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras te veas así? – La pregunta de Galo vino acompañada de un puchero, pero eso no funcionaría…. Por esta ocasión.

—¿Cómo que qué? Está claro: entretenerme – Esa última palabra fue dicha a forma de susurro sobre la oreja del más alto, con voz tan suave como el terciopelo… Lo suficiente como para que su sangre se disparase a lugares muy específicos, uno de ellos su rostro… Y el otro... Podía ser sentido por el chico sentado sobre él – Hey, te estas divirtiendo demasiado para ser alguien con una misión.

—Vale está bien ¿Cómo puedo entretenerte entonces? – La pregunta puso de mucho mejor humor a Lio, quien no dudo en adquirir una expresión pensativa.

—Mmmm… Es cierto, puedes empezar por lamer mis zapatos – De esa manera se paró sobre la cama con firmeza, no podía decir que los tacones de aguja eran precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo para realizar tal acción, sin embargo, no estaban tan mal – Si lo haces bien quizás decida dejarte tocarme… Quizás.

—¿O sea que tampoco me lo aseguras? Estás siendo muy injusto –Galo suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre sus propias rodillas, sin embargo, tomó uno de los tobillos del chico quien ahora tenía más problemas para mantener el equilibrio – Je, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo pidió, Lio.

—Y bastante claro lo tengo, ahora empieza – Vaya ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan acostumbrado a mandarlo de esta manera? El bombero no pudo evitar reír encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándole una mirada lasciva mientras dejaba salir su lengua, primero lamiendo la punta del zapato, pasándola por el borde hasta su aguja… La manera en que la enredaba con evidente ambición cumplía el darle cierto atractivo visual que lograba hacer a Lio sudar un poco más de lo normal, sin embargo, Galo estaba lejos de detenerse.

Paso ahora su lengua a través de las medias de malla, por sobre el dorso de su pie y tobillo, logrando hacerle escapar un suspiro… Y un intento de patada por parte de su compañero - ¡Oye!

—Te dije que aún no tenías mi permiso – Exclamó Lio simplemente, por mucho que le hubiese gustado, estaba dispuesto a mantener este juego un rato más – Tengo dos pies ¿No lo ves? Ahora el que sigue.

—… Pero cuantas exigencias – El reclamo sonaba con voz divertida, sin embargo, dejó ir su pierna para repetir el procedimiento del otro lado… Pero ahora, no sería tan dócil. Esta vez mordió su tobillo con cuidado de no dañar la red, tomando sus manos para halarlo hasta él haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas, una vez allí acerco su lengua a los muslos ajenos, logrando que la clara piel del chico se tornase casi carmesí.

—No pediste permiso de nuevo… Pero lo permito – Ciertamente si quería acercarse más a él, aunque eso no restaba su deseo de jugar… Galo entonces continuó subiendo mordidas y lamidas por el interior de ambos muslos, haciéndole escapar suspiros roncos en el proceso, tan musicales que estaba decidido a que fuesen muchos más… No quería quitarle nada de aquella ropa interior, aun así, se le veía demasiado bien como para no disfrutar de la vista.

El más alto tocó con la punta de su nariz la entrepierna del menor, su miembro escondido dentro de aquel ajustado short parecía palpitar con fuerza, además de que solo ese pequeño roce logró hacerle soltar un gemido que, hasta ese momento, había escondido muy bien – Hey… ¿Estás sufriendo aquí abajo?

—Bueno, la próxima vez intentemos que tú lleves una prenda que te apriete el pene, a ver si no sufres – Replicó Lio con un bufido, acompañando de una sonora carcajada de su amante, quien abrió sin disimulo el cierre de enfrente – Galo e-espera…

—¿A qué? ¿Qué se te corte toda la circulación del cuerpo? ¿No querías entretenimiento? Ahora disfrútalo, además… Verte así vestido me da más inspiración para hacerte mío, la verdad – Aquellas palabras lograron poner aún más alerta al más bajo, pero antes de poder quejarse, sintió como el pequeño short era empujado hacia fuera de su cuerpo, revelando la cinta del liguero que sostenía las medias… Y liberando su miembro completamente erecto - … Wow, ojalá pudiese tomarte una foto así…

—Lo haces y te mato, disfrútalo en vivo o vete al diablo – Galo no pudo sino reír otra vez, no podía negar que le encantaba el lado rebelde del menor y no importaba cuando lo dejase salir, luego, sin previo aviso, terminó por llevarse la punta de su miembro a los labios – G-Galo…

—Shhh, pretendo disfrutarlo en vivo justo ahora.

Lio desvió la mirada mientras que abría un poco más las piernas, sosteniendo los tacones sobre el borde de la cama, cosa que no podía tomarse como menos que una invitación. En ese momento las medias hicieron un ruido brusco en el lado derecho, indicando que se habían roto un poco en la región del muslo, aun así, ninguno de los dos decidió darle importancia. El más alto se encontraba ahora lamiendo como si de un dulce se tratase, haciendo ruido a propósito para encender aún más a su compañero, quien con suavidad arqueaba la espalda dejándole ver su torso delicadamente decorado subiendo y bajando debido a lo errático de su respiración, sus brazos deslizándose por encima de cabeza, mientras perlas de sudor comenzaban a decorar y correr por cada borde de sus músculos… ¿Cómo podía ser tan apetecible? Ante aquella celestial imagen, Galo no pudo sino llevarse el miembro entero de su amante a la boca, quien dejó escapar un gemido profundo, acompañado de suspiros sin control – G-Galo qué…

—Deja – Trató de pronunciarlo lo mejor posible, con la garganta ocupada como la tenía, para que luego su mano atestase un golpe sobre el muslo del chico quien ahora solo se dejó llevar, permitiendo que con cada una de sus respiraciones se liberasen gemidos cada vez más lascivos: aquello se sentía realmente bien, pero no tanto como la boca húmeda, cálida y hábil que le llevaba cada vez más a una espiral de sensaciones que no lograba describir con más palabras que exquisitez.

—Galo… C-Creo que…

—¿Hmm? – Sin dejarle hablar, continuó acariciándolo ahora con su mano, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión de su erección, la sangre corriendo a través de él solo lo volvía cada vez más ardiente y sensible, además, su lengua parecía completamente atada a él… Con un estremecimiento violento, Lio le indicó a su pareja que se alejase, pero este no obedeció.

—¡G-Galo! – Sin poder controlarse más simplemente se dejó ir, la respuesta del mencionado simplemente fue abrir más la boca, atrapando su semen dentro de él, saboreándolo en toda su visión antes de tragarlo con el sonido más sucio que hubiese podido escuchar en su vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendías que me perdiera la mejor parte? Sabes delicioso… Por todos lados – Comentó simplemente mientras subía hasta el rostro de su agotado y jadeante compañero, quien solo lo atrajo con sus brazos hasta poder besarle, probando con su lengua su propio sabor aun impregnado en él.

—No sé por qué… No me sorprende eso viniendo de ti – Comentó con diversión mientras suspiraba – Pero si vas a hacerme más cosas, vas a tener que esperar un rato…

—¿Me vas a dejar entonces? – Espetó como si de un cachorro se tratase, haciendo que Lio, aun en su agotamiento post éxtasis, se sonrojase por completo.

—¿Cuándo no te he dejado? – Dicho esto, se sentó sobre el regazo del más alto, tentándolo con una sonrisa – Soy tu luciérnaga después de todo.


	6. Ilustración de Sugaromatic

**Ilustración de: sugaromatic**

**<https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/> **


	7. Corazón ardiente (Por: Amaya Guzbell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Galo y Lio se preparan para iniciar una nueva vida juntos como pareja. El primer paso es vivir juntos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Amaya Guzbell](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amaya_Guzbell)**
> 
> **Parejas: Galo/Lio. Meis/Gueira (mención)**
> 
> **Kinks: Uniforme escolar. **
> 
> **Observación: Contiene algo de omegaverse.**

En una tarde de verano, mientras por el ocaso se derraman los últimos rayos de sol, las cigarras no dejan de chirriar y aún para su suerte había mucho por empacar. Todo lo que hay en el closet parece interminable al abrir las puertas de madera blanquísimas y entonces un suspiro de agotamiento brota desde sus labios. No pueden culparle, al final de cuentas un apartamento pequeño puede ser muy práctico y adecuado para vivir como un joven soltero. Sin embargo, la cosa cambia cuando es tarea el meter algo como su vida de esos últimos años en unas cajas de cartón. 

"Bien, terminemos con esto..." dice más para sí mismo, buscando animarse un poco mientras toma algunos ganchos con ropa entre sus manos. Aún puede recordar en que momento compró esas cosas, pero no podría dar tantos detalles como los que sí podría dar de esa pañoleta que Galo le ha regalado. 

Lio considera que propiamente conserva un gusto bastante interesante si le preguntan. 

Mucho ha cambiado desde la vez en que fue tomada esa fotografía que aún continua reposando enmarcada sobre su mesita de noche. Fue uno de los mejores festivales de verano a los que pudo haber asistido antes de acabar la escuela preparatoria. Meis y Gueira también se colaron mientras sostenían en lo alto unas luces bengala. Su sonrisa seguía sin perder el brillo cada vez que la veía nuevamente.

"Y decían que nada bueno saldría de un Omega que se codea con alfas, ¿huh?"

Su teléfono suena justo al lado del enmarcado negro y la pantalla se ilumina anunciando a Galo justo en el centro.

Ese alfa es simplemente... maravilloso. Algo tan simple como ver su nombre sigue haciendo que su corazón lata tan rápido como el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Aquellos ayeres donde se descubrió fantaseando en clase de deportes por su enérgico profesor de peinado extravagante y marcados músculos.

"¡Lio! ¡¿Te has enterado?!" cuestionó tan vivo como siempre. No puede verlo, pero sabe que hay una radiante sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

"¿Dónde están sus modales señor Thymos?" se queja con aparente disgusto, apartando el teléfono de su oído lo suficiente para no quedar sordo o algo así.

"¡Oh! Sí, siento eso, acababa de enterarme y no pude contenerlo a tiempo. 

Meis y Gueira anunciaron su compromiso en Instagram."

Una risilla discreta escapa de sus finos labios, encontrándose frente a la fotografía que ha tomado entre sus manos. 

"Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, Galo, te he dicho antes que eso me pareció desde el principio, ¿no? De hecho también seremos los invitados de honor." 

"Eh... ¡Eso es genial! Estoy de camino, ¿aún necesitas una mano con tus cosas?"

"Eso estaría bien, ¿qué tal si de paso traes algo de cenar? No lo sé, ¿pizza? Me está dando hambre todo este trabajo"

"A sus órdenes mi flamante novio, pasados los treinta minutos la pizza será gratis." 

"Galo..."

"¿Sí?"

"Apresúrate."

Definitivamente las cosas han cambiado con el tiempo. El espejo que lo refleja tiene de Lio una imagen diferente a la de esa foto donde intenta disfrutar algo de takoyaki sin ninguna otra preocupación. Aún sigue siendo delgado y bajito, pero a eso ya no se le puede hacer nada. Su cabello lacio como la lluvia ha crecido tanto que ahora lo recoge en una coleta y además, a su cotidiana vida universitaria también se agregaron un par de gafas.

Cuando parece que ha terminado, en el fondo del closet aún hay algo más esperándole. Quizá eso está bien, porque él mismo también está esperando por alguien. 

Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra una nueva se abre, llena de oportunidades y sorpresas. Galo es alguien que gusta pensar en esas cosas. Pero viéndolo de esa forma, vaya que fue una verdadera sorpresa haberle conocido. 

Un soporte sólido en tiempos oscuros y un radiante sol después de la tormenta.

Finalmente luego de un largo día, llega a la puerta del apartamento que Lio se preparaba para desalojar; con una flor bastante peculiar entre los labios y la cena sobre la mano izquierda. Las llaves hacen clic en el cerrojo, el seguro cede y finalmente la tenue oscuridad le da la bienvenida. 

Todo es impecable a excepción de las cajas apiladas que llevan su contenido marcado en plumón negro permanente.

"Estoy en la habitación." se anuncia el contrario llamando la atención del recién llegado. Hay un suspiro y en su nariz cosquilleo al reconocer esa fragancia tan envolvente. 

Si le preguntaran como es sentirse en casa, sin duda diría que es eso exactamente.

"Es extraño ver cajas por todos lados, parece un paraíso para gatos. 

¿Deberíamos tener uno?

Por cierto hoy..."

El silencio llega tan rápido como se abre la puerta de la habitación. Lio yace recargado, observando desde la ventana que hay en su pieza, dando la espalda a su invitado mientras aparenta buscar en el cielo las primeras estrellas.

"Desde aquí puedo ver tu auto también. Entonces, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?" está jugando, sabe perfectamente lo que sucede, el silencio abrupto y esa expresión de asombro.

Lio se ofendería si nada de eso sucedía de esa forma. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa juguetona e inclina la cabeza, dejando que la marca fuera visible para su alfa.

"Te estaba esperando..."

"Wow, eso, ¿es el mismo? No, quiero decir, pensé que estabas ocupado aún con empacar y las cosas, no lo sé." aún alguien como él puede ponerse nervioso. De vez en cuando desvía la mirada y se rasca la nuca. 

Lio se acerca con sigilo, lleva los pies enfundados en medias blancas que suben por sus rodillas y un uniforme estilo marinero con una falda de patales azul marino.

"¿Es incómodo para ti?" pregunta con su voz más suave, Galo menea la cabeza en una negativa y luego fija su mirada en él. Lio sabe que se ha puesto tenso en su lugar, sus manos suben desde su pecho uniéndose detrás del cuello contrario con los dedos entrelazados.

"Estaba terminando de acomodar mis cosas cuando encontré esto al fondo de mi armario. Galo, nosotros nos conocimos antes, mucho antes de llegar hasta aquí." susurra mientras el contrario asiente verdaderamente tentado a muchas cosas.

A Lio parece encantarle pillarlo con la guardia baja, provocarlo por fracciones de segundo y luego hacer como si no pasara nada. 

Galo es débil, por eso sus manos se ciñen en su cintura a su primer oportunidad. 

"Sería bueno si alguna vez tuviera una pequeña pista antes de quedar como un idiita."

"¿Dónde está la magia al hacer eso? Quisiera despedirme de este lugar apropiadamente, así que si pudieras ayudarme..." parado sobre las puntas de sus pies sus respiraciones se sienten y sus aromas se mezclan tan presentes como el creciente deseo que se enciende igual a una llama en el interior de su ser.

Sus labios se encuentran castos, tibios, entre tiernas caricias que manifiestan cuanto se han extrañado a pesar de que únicamente estuvieron lejos uno del otro todo el día. Así sucede con ellos.

Las luces no se han encendido, el camino hacia la cama se siente demasiado largo para su gusto. Las manos de Galo son ardientes sobre la ropa, apretando su cintura entre sus dedos y robándole suspiros quedos que se pierden en sus besos. 

Segundos pasan, entre caricias y momentos donde es necesario volver a respirar, sus latidos insistentes comienzan a sentirse en los oídos. Enreda sus delgadas piernas sobre la cintura de Galo cuando éste lo levanta evitando que sus pies sigan sobre el piso y su cabello ahora suelto se desparrama sobre las sábanas cuando su espalda ha dado sobre el mullido colchón.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos vidriosos, es imposible dejar de ver semejante espectáculo. Para Lio era un verdadero deleite el que Galo se paseara sin camisa por las habitaciones, exponiendo esa firme piel morena que se le antojaba morder en momentos como ese, donde tenía todo a su disposición. Su playera negra acabó en algún lugar de la habitación, sobre alguna caja seguramente.

"Siento que quisieras devorarme." bromea el más alto y cuando parece que Lio quiere hacer lo mismo y despojarse de sus ropas, lo detiene sujetando apenas sus muñecas.

"¿Pensarás que soy raro si te pido que lo conserves?" 

"¿Ya te volviste extraño y fetichista?" 

"Si se trata de ti Lio, lamento decirte que sí." 

"Idiota..."

Hay complicidad ante esa confesión y es pura entera satisfacción lo que le recorre hasta las puntas de los pies al escucharlo. Confirmarlo...

Exquisita es la sensación de roce entre pieles encendidas. Sobre la ropa desespera, hace que el deseo y las ansias aumenten hasta nublar la mente la vista y todos los sentidos. Lo sabe latente mientras sus manos exploran inquietas por aquí y por allá. Volviéndose un desastre entre ellos mismos.

Galo mueve su pelvis hacia adelante de forma en que se crea fricción entre sus crecientes erecciones, provocando con eso temblores constantes en las piernas que se aferran a su cadera y que Lio tenga la necesidad de hacer lo mismo también mientras lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. 

"S-suficiente, deja de jugar conmigo."

Cuenta como una pequeña venganza, sin embargo se tortura a sí mismo de igual manera.

Para ese momento el mundo era completamente suyo, la habitación se inundaba con suspiros jadeos y gruñidos. Lio recorría la ancha espalda de su amante con sus manos, tampoco podía mencionar otra cosa que no fuese su nombre y cuando los dedos contrarios se flexionaron en un punto de su interior sintió que quería devorarle los labios con desespero.

Lo necesitaba, completamente, con cada toque y con cada forma en la que buscaba expresarle su amor. Sus gafas y lgunas partes de su uniforme fueron retiradas hasta que sólo le quedaron las medias y la falda. 

Galo le veía tan intensamente desde su lugar mientras se hacía cargo del preservativo y Lio ya se sentía cercano a ser un desastre con la respiración descolocada, el cuerpo tembloroso y el cabello pegado a la frente." 

"Apresúrate." 

"Espera un segundo..."

"Por favor, te necesito Galo. Sensei."

Alguna vez Galo pensó que era demasiado joven y saludable para morir de un infarto. Ya no estaba tan seguro, pues Lio era perfectamente capaz de meterlo en aprietos con todos y cada uno de sus encantos.

Cuando consigue la abrazadora sensación de su interior, necesita reponerse porque es mucho y Lio no le da tregua entre sus eróticas reacciones y los timbres de su voz melodiosa. Sus cuerdas vibran en un gruñido mientras sus manos mantienen firmemente separadas las piernas contrarias desde sus muslos, enterrando los dedos sobre la piel nivea. Decide entonces que quiere marcar un ritmo entre embestidas constantes.

"Tch... Lio, estás apretándome mucho."

"No s-sé cómo. ¡AH! Se siente bien."

Su cadera se mueve ondulante en una danza deliciosa en la que no puede evitar contraerse. Hay reacciones por todos lados, es ardiente, encantador y excitante. 

No entiende como, su cabeza no está funcionando de una manera en la que pueda analizar apropiadamente la situación, únicamente sabe que lo siente demasiado, hasta el mínimo roce de sus colmillos sobre su cuello, gime más alto, llega más lejos. Hasta que sus dedos se aferran a las sábanas y su cuerpo hace un arco perfecto. 

Sólo entonces desea que Galo lo sostenga con todas sus fuerzas porque siente que puede perderse en la cima de su propio nirvana.

La mañana siguiente llega con el sol atravesando los cristales de su habitación y su expresión se vuelve incómoda cuando siente que le lastima el rostro. Inmediatamente y con los ojos aún cerrados se da la vuelta para ocultarse entre el pecho de su amante.

"Ah, alguien apague el sol" se queja Galo aún adormilado y los hombros de Lio se sacuden por una risa mal contenida. 

"Galo tonto, te amo... y estoy listo para iniciar una nueva vida junto a ti."

Si eso significa pasar así cada mañana, no estaría mal llegar hasta el fin del mundo.


	8. Ilustración de Taurix

**Ilustración de: Taurix**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/MMorganArts** ](https://www.facebook.com/MMorganArts)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/taurix_/** ](https://www.instagram.com/taurix_/)


	9. Ilustración de ArunLyfera

**Ilustración de: ArunLyfera**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/arunlyfera** ](https://www.facebook.com/arunlyfera)

[ **https://twitter.com/ArunLyfera** ](https://twitter.com/ArunLyfera)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/arunlyfera/** ](https://www.instagram.com/arunlyfera/)


	10. Día de suerte (Por: Alex Plisetsky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Galo Thymos fue detenido injustamente, sin embargo, su suerte y la de uno de los oficiales a cargo está a punto de cambiar por completo gracias a las influencias de ambos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Alex Plisetsky](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio.**
> 
> **Kinks: Sexo en prisión.**
> 
> ****Observación: AU policial.**   
>  **

Galo Thymos caminaba esposado hacia la estación de policía. Había sido detenido por supuesto acoso sexual a una chica y ahora seguramente pasaría al menos cuarenta y ocho horas confinado en el Ministerio Público esperando que todo se aclarara.

Lo mantuvieron ahí un par de horas en completo aburrimiento hasta que, finalmente, un oficial que lucía bastante joven se acercó a él.

—Muy bien. Thymos, ¿cierto?–

Galo asintió y suspiró

—Escucha, yo no hice…–

—¿Por qué me hablas de manera informal?– le preguntó el oficial –ni siquiera nos hemos presentado–

—Bueno… es que luces muy joven y…–

—Lo soy, pero eso no te da derecho a tener un comportamiento así– respondió el joven y luego se recargó sobre la pared –bueno, ya que insistes, soy Lio Fotia. Y estás en problemas–

—¡Yo no hice nada!– exclamó Galo alterado –¡yo no la estaba acosando, solo quería pedirle la hora!–

—Ya veo– respondió Lio con sarcasmo

—¡Hablo en serio!– Galo suspiró y se tranquilizó –ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres– añadió en voz baja y notó que el oficial lo observaba interesado.

—¿Ah no?–

—No… pero está bien, si van a detenerme por eso háganlo, conozco la ley y no permaneceré aquí más de cuarenta y ocho horas–

—¿Por qué una joven lo acusaría sin ningún motivo más que pedirle la hora?–

—No lo sé, lo juro–

—Bueno, en ese caso, puedes acompañarme– le dijo –tal vez pueda hacer que te saquen antes–

—¿De verdad?–

—Si quieres averiguarlo ven conmigo– le dijo y salió por la puerta trasera.

Galo deseaba salir de ahí lo antes posible, tenía compromisos esa misma tarde con sus amigos y le parecía que ese oficial de verdad quería ayudarlo, de modo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo.

Llegaron a una oficina pequeña, donde Galo esperaba encontrar expedientes, computadoras y algunas armas, pero más bien parecía una bodega con escritorios acomodados en las paredes y varios archivos viejos.

Apenas entraron, Lio cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante un momento. Lo había pensado desde que lo vio, le parecía un chico bastante guapo y sabía que iba en contra de las reglas arreglar las cosas con sobornos y mucho menos de ese tipo, pero no había podido evitar fijarse en el gran atractivo que tenía Galo y decidió no pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Y bien?– Galo no entendía nada –¿qué hacemos aquí?–

Lio se acercó y lo miró desinhibidamente, directamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo. —Cuánta desesperación– respondió Lio y se acercó mirándolo a los ojos. Apenas estuvieron pegados uno con el otro, llevó su mano a la entrepierna ajena y lo tocó suavemente –bueno, ya que insistes… quiero lo que tienes aquí– murmuró y sonrió al notar lo mucho que Galo se esforzaba, en vano, por no excitarse.

—Ahhh…– el chico se cubrió inmediatamente la boca con ambas manos y se sonrojó al sentir que el oficial comenzaba a estimularlo por encima de la ropa –basta…– pidió en voz muy baja

—Tú no das las órdenes aquí– le dijo y con una fuerza sorprendente, lo empujó sobre uno de los escritorios y sacó sus esposas, luego, ató una de las manos ajenas a la suya y se colocó sobre él –no vas a irte hasta que no me dejes satisfecho, y de una vez te digo que soy una persona difícil de complacer– apenas terminó de decir eso, le ordenó desvestirse con una sola mano y desvestirlo a él. Fue una espera un poco impaciente para Lio, que se encontraba ya demasiado excitado, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Apenas estuvieron desnudos, lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo y se colocó sobre él

—Bien, déjame ver qué tienes– le dijo acomodándose sobre él con una pierna a cada lado –hazlo de la manera más salvaje que puedas– intentó descifrar la mirada de Galo, no sabía si lo que leía en su rostro era confusión, miedo excitación o quizás todo eso. Pero podía notar, gracias a su miembro semi erguido, que estaba deseoso.

Galo se quedó mirándolo intentando asimilar cómo su situación había cambiado en cuestión de segundos. Primero pensó que lo mantendrían detenido por un par de días y tendría que renunciar a la reunión en casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, ahora no hacía más que pensar en escaparse con ese policía todo el fin de semana y continuar con la erótica ayuda que le estaba brindando.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer y tampoco deseaba detenerse demasiado a pensar, podía acostarse con ese atractivo hombre y además obtener libertad a cambio de ello y eso era lo único que importaba. Decidió obedecer y comenzar a penetrarlo despacio, pero al parecer aquél joven oficial tenía otras cosas en mente, apenas había llegado hasta la mitad cuando, en un solo movimiento, Lio lo hizo llegar hasta el fondo.

—Ah…– de los labios del oficial salió un pequeño gemido y Galo decidió dejar de ser condescendiente. Lo sujetó por las caderas y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en su interior.

—Ahhh… sí… mhh…– gimió –¿en serio así me vas a liberar?–

—Ya veremos–

El chico no había necesitado preparación y no estaba tan estrecho como Galo esperó. Al parecer había tenido una sesión de intimidad consigo mismo, quizás empleando algún juguete sexual.

Continuaron moviéndose como locos por unos minutos hasta que otro hombre irrumpió en la habitación. Se trataba del superior de Lio, que había ido a buscar un expediente.

—¡Fotia!– exclamó y Lio se separó de inmediato

—Mierda…– murmuró y retrocedió al verse expuesto y no tener con qué cubrirse.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!–

Galo se puso de pie también al verse forzado gracias a las esposas.

—Yo… bueno…– no había gran cosa que explicar, las cosas estaban dichas

—No tiene idea del problema en el que acaba de meterse, de momento vístanse y vaya a mi oficina a entregar la placa y el uniforme, y ya que tantas ganas tiene de estar con este desconocido, les informo, para su agrado, que compartirán celda las próximas horas–

Dicho esto, el hombre se retiró y Lio se quedó pensando en lo que tendría que hacer ahora. No solo acababa de perder su trabajo y las posibilidades de moverse a otros lugares como policía, oficialmente estaba fuera de todo eso y ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de huir, seguro lo rastrearían en menos de una hora.

—Maldita sea– murmuró y entonces sintió ambas manos de Galo en sus hombros.

—Tranquilo– le dijo en voz baja y besó su mejilla –podría conseguirte trabajo como guardaespaldas de mi padre, apenas vuelva de su viaje–

—¿Cómo dices?–

—Mi padre es un hombre de negocios y de mucho dinero. Necesita protección y si le digo que eres un amigo, seguramente te dará una oportunidad–

—No sé si tengo permitido ese trabajo–

—Él no… no se rige mucho por la ley. Te dará un salario excelente, estoy seguro–

Lio lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco.

—De acuerdo, ¿y cómo puedo agradecerte este inesperado gesto de amabilidad?–

—Pues… ya escuchaste, compartiremos celda– le guiñó un ojo

El oficial, aún confundido con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, asintió y besó los labios ajenos, que hasta ese momento no había atrevido a tocar. Quizás ese era su día de suerte.


	11. Ilustración de Sugaromatic

**Ilustración de: sugaromatic**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/** ](https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/)


	12. Ilustración de Carliz' Wall

**Ilustración de: Carliz' Wall**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Carliz-Wall-330223117495268** ](https://www.facebook.com/Carliz-Wall-330223117495268)

[ **https://twitter.com/CarliChan** ](https://twitter.com/CarliChan)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/carliz_wall/** ](https://www.instagram.com/carliz_wall/)


	13. Un juego (Por: LostAraLu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A veces quieres a las personas equivocadas.  
>  Y algunas veces, quieres a la persona correcta.  
> Algunas veces el amor es para ti.  
> Y otras es solo un juego de placer.  
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [LostAraLu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LostAraLu)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio.**
> 
> **Observación: AU. Angst.**

―Galo ― mi voz rebota entre las paredes. Pero no estoy completamente seguro de que sea mía.

El juego ha comenzado por mi culpa, le he retado yo a hacerlo. A tomarme de las formas en las que nunca había pensado hacerlo. Cualquiera que él tuviera en la cabeza, la aceptaría sin pensar.

Galo nunca fue especialmente creativo, más bien, diría yo que era curioso. Inocente y dulce. Un idiota completamente enamorado de un personaje.

Llegó un día de esos donde el sitio se llenaba hasta rebosar, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas. Sin saber exactamente porque había pisado sitio como ese. Era divertido, mientras sus colegas reían a carcajadas y dejaban a compañeros sentarse sobre sus piernas, Galo miraba todo con timidez.

Precavido.

Sonreía a los chicos y chicas que se acercaban a él, les agradecía por sus atenciones y los dejaba desfilar fuera de sus límites.

¿Qué cómo es que coincidimos?

Bien, no sabría decirlo. Fue un encuentro extraño y sin sentido, pero lo que realmente importa es que sin pensarlo lo tenía entregado a mi persona. Mordiendo mis labios mientras su pene erecto oculto aun entre sus pantalones rozaba mi trasero.

Era divertido. Uno de esos clientes ebrios que no saben muy bien lo que hacen pero disfrutan del juego. Te tocan con torpeza y se excitan con la mínima caricia. Embestía contra mí, arrinconado contra la pared, simulando un vaivén fuerte.

―¿Piensas hacer solo eso? ― pregunté aquella vez, su sonrisa me hizo callarme al instante.

Porque cuando está excitado, tiene una sonrisa que nadie pensaría puede dibujarse en esa cara.

―Igual voy a cobrarte ― tenté, esperando una vez más poder apreciarle.

En su lugar mordió uno de mis labios, gruñendo por mi _cháchara*_ como me diría después. Reí.

―Entonces llévame a la cama, campeón ― volví a retarle.

Esa noche, Galo Thymos me folló con la misma intensidad con la que su alma ardía al día siguiente. Abochornado y temeroso por no recordar lo que pasó exactamente, mientras se vestía apresurado y repetía una y otra vez “Lo siento”.

Así es como empezó un juego irregular donde el bombero idiota comenzó a desearme y yo a él.

**Es duro darte cuenta de que amas a alguien a quien no puedes tener.**

―Juguemos algo ―Mi propuesta era ingenua. Estaba cansado a su lado, desnudo, con las caderas aun hormigueando por el reciente final.

Galo aun jadeaba ligeramente a mi lado, mientras yo trazaba formas inconcisas sobre su pecho desnudo. Dejé un par de besos sobre él mientras esperaba su respuesta, uno por cada pequeña marca donde el fuego había tocado alguna vez.

Respondió con una afirmación y sus dedos sobre mi cadera, bajando por mi trasero. Sonreí, le había agarrado maña a sujetarme duro mientras embestía, pero aún seguía colocando esa cara de cachorro arrepentido al ver sus dedos tatuados sobre mi piel.

―Te reto a que me sorprendas.

La mueca dudosa apareciendo en su rostro me hizo sentir maravillado.

―¿Qué pasa? ― sabía que sus respuestas serían tan evasivas como siempre. Aún sonrojándose al tocar ciertos temas. Aun curioso por otros

―Dejaré que me tomes a tu ritmo, de la forma que sea. Solo. Tienes. Que. Pensar. En. Algo. Bueno. Puntual, palabra a palabra. Susurrando junto a sus labios mi siguiente pregunta: “¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?”.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras me empujaba de la nuca. Su lengua danzaba con la mía de inmediato, me arrebataba el aire y sus manos volvían a recorrerme hasta arrancar más gemidos con mi voz. Hasta que le pidiera que golpeara más duro sobre mi próstata una y otra vez por segunda vez en la noche.

Estaba a punto de correrme cuando sonrió.

**“De acuerdo”.**

Galo y yo no volvimos a encontrarnos ese mes, y tampoco la mitad del siguiente. Yo había cambiado mi sitio de trabajo a algo menos aparatoso. Pero él tenía mi número y podría buscarme con facilidad, así que realmente esa parte no me preocupaba. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza una voz martilleaba una y otra vez repitiendo mi miedo: ¿Se había cansado de mí?

Quizá fuera en ese momento cuando caí en cuenta de que le quería. Y para alguien como, que no posee nada más que un par de ideas y un sueño vano, era terrorífico percatarse de algo como eso.

Además, nuestro contrato, aún de palabra, estipulaba precisamente aquello. Que lo nuestro no podía ir a más. No podía salirse de aquello.

Aún si el corazón me destrozaba con uno de sus besos. Mordía las ganas de confesarle que lo amaba. Me tragaba los te quiero y ahogaba los te amo con gemidos.

Porque si alguna vez uno salía de mi boca. Galo se pondría de pie y se marcharía en ese mismo instante.

¿Cuánto debes querer a alguien para recibir solo sexo a cambio de amor?

Me encontré con Galo un 23 de aquel desastroso mes donde las jodidas hojas llenan el piso con crujidos que suenan como un corazón roto.

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y sentía las puntas de los dedos helarse aún así. Quizá por el clima, quizá por los nervios.

Galo me esperaba en el sitio de siempre, apoyado sobre una de las paredes en la esquina entre dos restaurantes grandes y bonitos. Sonreía y se había acercado a mí apenas notó mi presencia.

―¿Quieres comer algo?― preguntó. Negué, realmente no quería perder el tiempo.

Durante su ausencia, me había obligado a pensar que mientras menos conviviéramos fuera de la cama, menos doloroso sería renunciar a él al terminar nuestro juego. Así pues nos pusimos en marcha hacia el hotel donde nos acostábamos siempre, ese en el distrito dorado, con luces de neón color violeta y gente que ni te mira la cara cuando entras. O eso creía yo.

Al llegar al desvío donde siempre doblábamos a la derecha no lo hicimos, en su lugar caminamos derecho un par de calles más. Abandonando un distrito solitario para entrar a uno brillante. Dejando mi mundo para entrar al suyo.

Me cohibí un poco. Bajo el abrigo llevaba ropa cualquiera y bajo ella la ropa interior especial que había comprado solo para él. Pero en un mundo brillante como ese, comenzaba poco a poco a sentirme sucio.

Agradecí cuando entramos a un edificio. Relajándome por completo al cruzar las puertas de su apartamento. Su olor me llegaba por cualquier parte, sus besos, que llegaron apenas hubo cerrado con pestillo, me sacaban por un rato del estupor momentáneo de viajar de una dimensión a otra.

―¿En el sillón? ― pregunté una vez sentí sus labios en mi nuca. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre mi vientre; una pasando sobre mi entrepierna, rozándola con cuidado, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

―No ― susurró. Me acarició un poco más, hasta que hubo tenido suficiente. Sonriendo ― Vamos al cuarto.

Caminé con el tras su espalda, ancha y fornida. Ligeramente morena.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa, sacando una tela de quien sabe dónde. Sonreí. 

―¿Esto es parte de la sorpresa? ― asintió, colocándola sobre mis ojos.

Entré a ciegas al cuarto, sintiendo la piel erizarse ante la expectativa de lo desconocido. Me indicó donde sentarme, donde recostarme. Me desnudó suave y me pidió con esa voz que solo yo conozco que levantara los brazos.

_Las esposas estaban frías._

Y entonces, el verdadero juego había comenzado.

―¿Te gusta? ― pregunté. Aun sin verle podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, recorriéndome, mirando los arneses que cruzaban y se ataban sobre mis muslos.

―Son bonitos ― elogió. Muy a su manera, aquella era su forma de decir que lucía sexy. Moví ligeramente las piernas, abriéndolas para él.

―¿Es una buena vista?

Le escuché reír quedito. Y le sentí removerse, sintiéndome palpitar al escuchar el sonido del cinturón desabrochándose.

Respiraba ligeramente agitado. Los ojos vendados, las manos atadas, desnudo frente a él. Pero el silencio había invadido la habitación y él, se removía aun sobre la cama.

―Galo ― llamé ― ¿Qué planeas?

―Jugar ― respondió.

Sus labios se posaron sobre uno de mis muslos. Un roce breve y pequeño, casi dulce. Volvió a posarlos después sobre el otro. El siguiente beso entonces fue cerca de mi vientre. Y el que le siguió más abajo.

―Galo ― llamé de nuevo.

Recibí su aliento como respuesta, sobre mi entrepierna despierta sin realmente hacer nada.

―Estás duro ― susurró.

La punta de su lengua tocó mi glande un segundo después. Lamiendo suave sobre él, una y otra vez mientras me sentía morir. Sentí mi cuerpo contraerse entero, arqueando apenas la espalda al sentirle.

Una de sus manos se paseó por mi muslo, empujando una de mis piernas, obligándome a abrirlas. A no poder huir de él.

Recorrió con su mano libre mi pene erecto, desde la base hasta la punta, subiendo y bajando, tocando apenas con la punta de los dedos.

Jadeé, sintiéndole repetir el proceso. Sintiendo sus labios una vez más alrededor de él, antes de engullirlo por completo. Subió y bajó un par de veces, succionando suave la punta al llegar a ella de nuevo.

Gemí, era nuevo. No había más ruido que el mío, no podía ver nada cuando yo solía ser quien estaba del otro lado.

Pensé que era dulce de su parte hacerlo de esa forma. No era quizá lo que esperaba, pero había hecho algo para mí. Mantuve ese pensamiento mientras me hacía sexo oral, hasta que se detuvo justo cuando me sentía al borde del éxtasis.

—¡Galo! —lloriqueé —. No te detengas.

Le escuché reírse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Galo… — moví la pelvis hacia arriba, buscándole. Abrí las piernas —. Galo —pedí de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se dice?

Mordí mi labio con fuerza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero aún así, siempre me gustaba tentarlo. Volvió a tocar mi muslo, trazando una línea desde el borde de interno cercano a la rodilla hasta llegar junto a mi entrepierna, regresando, tortuoso.

—Por favor — lloriquee de nuevo —por favor, déjame terminar.

No podía verlo y aun así, estoy completamente seguro de que Sonrió.

—No, Lío —. Negó, usando un tono meloso — Apenas estamos empezando.

Sus labios recorrieron entonces mi vientre, subiendo hasta mi pecho, apresando el par de pezones erectos sin detenerse realmente sobre ellos. Pasó a mi cuello, marcando a su gusto centímetro a centímetro.

—¿Quién es tu dueño? —fastidió.

—Tú — recité.

Se colocó sobre mí, tomando mis labios con necesidad. Robándome el aliento por completo. Nuestras lenguas juguetearon entre sí como siempre. Pero aún así, me sentía como si nunca antes hubiese besado.

Le sentí entonces rozar su erección con la mía, tomando ambas para comenzar a masturbarme y masturbarse al mismo tiempo. Gemí en medio del beso, lloriqueando, luchando de nuevo por llegar, por correrme. Frustrándome cuando volvió a alejarse.

—Aún no —regañó.

Jugueteó un rato más, besándome, tocándome.

—Por favor — rogué una vez más — por favor, Galo.

Me besó suave, sonriendo junto a mis labios.

—Pídeme que te tome.

Abrí las piernas, desesperado al tiempo que rogaba una vez más por él. Sintiendo su erección tocar sobre mi entrada una y otra vez mientras la hacía deslizarse. Corriéndome al instante en el que entró en mi.

Le escuché que reír.

— ¿Tan pronto?

Hice un mohín con los labios. No era justo. Pensé que saldría, pero en su lugar comenzó a embestir, suave, subiendo poco a poco. Penetrándome con fuerza, golpeando sobre mi próstata una y otra vez.

Tenía mis piernas aferradas, abriéndolas para ir más adentro. Flexionándolas. Su pelvis chocando contra mi trasero una y otra vez, sus gemidos roncos, mis gemidos agudos y desconocidos. Pronto era lo único que podía escuchar.

Y lo único que podía sentir era a él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndome morir bajo su toque. Rogando por él, deshaciéndome. Y siendo derrotado en cuanto una vez más me negaba el orgasmo.

Pero esta vez el también estaba deseoso, quería terminar. Así que terminé empujándome contra él, lloriqueando, autopenetrándome. Gimiendo su nombre.

—Galo ¿no quieres? —invité — Galo ¿no quieres tomarme? —tenté.

Le escuchaba jadear, intentando no moverse. Intentando no embestir terminar.

—Galo, ven. Por favor, te quiero dentro. Más fuerte, necesito más — sacudía las caderas desesperado. Anhelando el momento en el que tomará de las caderas y marcará ese ritmo desenfrenado que tanto le gustaba.

Y lo hizo.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de mis caderas, su cuerpo, inclinado contra el mío. Sus labios sobre los míos y sus dedos sobre mi pene, masturbándome al ritmo en el que me embestía.

Terminé una vez más entre gemidos, espasmos y sacudidas. Mientras el aún continuaba con lo suyo hasta que hubo terminado.

Jadeé satisfecho entre su jugueteo, gimiendo para él cuando aún le sentía moverse ligeramente.

—Ha sido un buen juego — elogié.

—¿Ha terminado? — su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa por completo —No, Lio. La respuesta es no.

Y no, no acabo ahí.

Me tragué un _te amo_ esa noche, y un sin fin más de te quieros.

Me trague mi orgullo. Gemí con fuerza.

Y me obligue a entender que era solo eso.

Un juego.

Siempre.

Siendo.

Un juego.

…

** Aclaración del autor: **

***Cháchara es parloteo, jaja.**


	14. Ilustración de Claudia J. Laucirica

**Ilustración de: Claudia J. Laucirica**

[ **https://instagram.com/grotty.art/** ](https://instagram.com/grotty.art/)


	15. Ilustración de Blackened Krono

**Ilustración de: Blackened Krono**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/blacky_k_works/** ](https://www.instagram.com/blacky_k_works/)

**<https://www.facebook.com/BlackenedKronoOficial> **


	16. Lujuria violenta (Por: TheLastBuraiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **La reciente integración a la sociedad del ex líder de Mad Burnish es calmada y le promete un devenir; como a cualquier otro ser humano. Con el tiempo libre que nunca tuvo en el pasado, la curiosidad, el auto-descubrimiento y el placer sexual serán su nuevo hobby, antes nunca tuvo reparo pero; ahora con el Promare apagado, los deseos libidinosos despiertan.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [TheLastBuraiha](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheLastBuraiha)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio.**
> 
> **Kinks: Sueños húmedos, masturbación, power bottom, sexo rudo.**
> 
> **Observación: Lenguaje soez.  
> **

—Lo lamento Lio, tendrás que pasar calor un tiempo—.El aire acondicionado en la estación estaba roto...genial.

Era predecible. Al perder la piroquinesis; tras abandonar al Promare de regreso en su dimensión la temperatura en su cuerpo ahora era normal. Cosas que nunca le habían preocupado cómo: el ambiente, ahora siendo verano...ese traje de cuero ajustado era un infierno, añadiendo que ahora sus noches serían muy calientes también.

Soportar el desierto, con su sol abrasador y las noches frías donde el fuego de su alma era su abrigo o en este caso su regulador de temperatura.

Ahora las noches de verano eran un martirio en la estación con el regulador de temperatura descompuesto.

El aroma salado de su sudor, impregnado en la poca ropa que usaba como un pijama, demasiado amplio para su delgado cuerpo; la constante sensación mojada en su dermis y al rodar en la cama solo se enredaba más en la abrasadora humedad entre el calor de su cuerpo y las sábanas de su colchón. No podía quejarse ahora que los bomberos le habían dado un hogar, un trabajo, sin diferencias o limitaciones de "raza" ahora; era tan vulnerable y sin fuego en su núcleo.

Pero el Promare era libre de arder.

No dormir bien por las noches. Entrenamiento como Bombero por parte de Ignis, resistencia física por parte de Varys, capacitación táctica a cargo de Remi, Uso del equipamiento y pruebas a cargo de Lucia, Aina y Heris; sumado a todo esto...Galo.

Pelear por lo más ínfimo con el bombero mas idiota de todos los tiempo Galo Thymos.

Ambos necios, personas tan contrastantes como el día y la noche pasando de una conversación tranquila a una riña infantil constante, por todo y por nada. Sus peleas se habían vuelto el circo andante de quienes ya conocían a la peculiar dupla y día a día todo era una discusión la cual se daba por terminada al pedir la opinión de terceros o ser callados de súbito bajo órdenes.

—¡Fotia es quién discute!—.Galo como siempre el primero en tomar palabra ante la mirada ejecutora de Ignis quien simplemente no quería escuchar nada más de ninguno de los dos, esto no era la escuela primaria era el cuartel de bomberos.

—¡Oh! Claro Galo dijeron que nosotros debíamos encargarnos de evacuar a los civiles CAL-MADA-MENTE pero tenias que saltar con tu porquería de flecos en alto y la sirena a todo volumen—. La venenosa lengua del líder de Mad Burnish ya era asunto bien conocido dentro de la unidad "Burning Rescue" y efectivamente las peleas de ambos habían causado un retraso de operativo, por suerte no hubo pérdidas humanas pero más personas terminaron en el hospital ante la nula cooperación e incompetencia de ambos rookies.

—¡A CALLAR!—.El grito furioso de Ignis estremeció a los dos tercos haciendo que se irguieran lo más posible sobre su espina dorsal. El líder de unidad, tranquilo pero imponente había gritado tan fuerte harto de la situación que Thymos y Fotia estaban empezando a sudar sobre lo ya sudado a causa del calor.

—Cómo estas peleas tontas sigan los voy a suspender dos semanas sin sueldo—.Tenaz y breve cómo siempre su capitán había serenado a las dos bestias quienes terminaron por dedicarse miradas entre la rabia y el coraje, ambos eran pan con lo mismo de diario.

Su lazo de confianza, formado prácticamente de inmediato por lo cual su amistad era un riña constante, Lucia alegaba que ellos eran almas gemelas pero ambos rechazaban el factor a toda costa, los demás conocidos por su parte secundaban lo ya sabido.

Fotia era nuevo no sólo en la estación, a su vez, como "humano ''. Su fuego y sus capacidades habían sufrido una metamorfosis; ahora había adquirido la capacidad de soñar la combinación de lo sensorial, lo imaginario en el estado más puro del inconsciente donde constantemente aparecía; probablemente su mayor incomodidad.

Verlo en sueños y tener que verlo. Sueños donde... Galo solo era su objeto de placer.

Y al despertar sentía asco, rabia, culpa; pero los recordaba tan nítidos que no podía evitar complacerse. Su pene erecto y húmedo apretando la tela de su ropa, el roce solo lo hacía más incómodo y esto también le provocaba satisfacción; al sentir hormigas escalando desde su pelvis hasta su nuca por ese placentero dolor que lo hacía no tardar en despojarse de la parte inferior de su pijama. Ahora sin ser un fugitivo, el masturbarse hasta los gritos que hacían su cuerpo temblar era parte de su rutina matutina. Tenía el tiempo y las ganas, pero sobre todo la insatisfacción de no tener un compañero sexual por lo cual como hambriento sin una comida completa, apenas sobrevivía de aperitivos.

La frustración sexual era muy parecida a la gravedad que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra. 

Después de eyacular sobre sus manos o el suelo era tiempo de levantarse, tomar un baño, comer algo y limpiar su desastre ya que en pocas horas iniciaría la ronda en la estación.

Una rutinaria marcha al son del reloj era su vida actual, su pasado de fugitivo de vez en cuando era una añoranza lejana ahora que su día a día no era tan emocionante como ser el líder de los Burnish y un criminal buscado. Gracias a esto, se encontraba reacio a las salidas por separado de sus compañeros en la estación o sus ex compañeros de pandilla quienes se habían montado un lugar increíble en la ciudad, reparando motocicletas.

Estarían como en los viejos tiempos, tonteando juntos y causando estragos pero las máquinas a Lío se le daban fatal, aún así, con solo las visitas furtivas en sus días libres tenían un montón de diversión.

La noche de su día libre también era divertida, alguien cuidaba la estación en la guardia nocturna que al ser la residencia temporal de Fotia se montaban una pijamada donde cada “anfitrión” enseñaba al humano renacido un nuevo tipo de entretenimiento. Lío era curioso y estaba bastante atrasado en la cultura; con toda certeza estaba agradecido por el empeño de sus compañeros en su reintegración social. 

Cosas que no había podido disfrutar al portar el estandarte de una rebelión; televisión, fotografía, libros, música, todo era tan interesante. Le habían proporcionado casi todo, a excepción del delicioso orgasmo causado por la mano de otro, no de sus manos o sus dedos, no de aquel consolador que sin vergüenza alguna le habían vendido en la tienda rosa y con luces de neón en el centro de la ciudad.

Deseaba que alguien lo hiciera temblar agitarse, quería manos fuertes sujetando su cuerpo al grado de causar daño, una espalda ancha a la cual aferrarse con uñas y dientes una voz gimiendo al compás de la suya, seriamente el único pensamiento constante era fornicar tan fuerte y sucio hasta la inconsciencia.

Lio solía soñar despierto con esto cuando las conversaciones eran poco o nada de su interés. En mayor parte durante la jornada laboral, al tiempo de las reuniones semanales era frecuente el tener que llamarlo dos veces, sus ojos parecían perdidos pero en realidad cada cierto tiempo daba miradas furtivas al que los demás llamaban "su alma gemela" su rostro serio y enfocado en la pizarra, a los puntos importantes o el entrenamiento, le excitaba y guardaba aquellos momentos para el desahogo nocturno donde sus dedos estimulaban su próstata hasta el cansancio.

Otro día, otra semana, de rutina constante en la cual el ex anarquista ya podía saborear el hastío en su alma mezclado con el último trago a su lata de cerveza, la segunda lata y la última. El cansancio constante se había disipado con el alcohol a la par de la conversación con sus hermanos de pandilla a los que saludo con el puño a modo de despedida, era momento de retirarse. Lucia esa noche le mostraría uno de sus más recientes inventos, la más ocurrente y divertida de la cuadrilla estaría de guardia con él, era mejor llegar antes del inicio del turno.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al regresar de su visita con Meis y Gueira la suave música de Elvis en un radio viejo era el eco en la estación aparentemente vacía.

Se adentró con las luces apagadas, era un camino ya conocido por lo cual no fue difícil el distinguir la ruta hasta su dormitorio improvisado, una cama y un pequeño clóset en algo que antes era una oficina pequeña pero no en uso, era suficiente y estaba al lado de las regaderas y mientras hacía el camino hasta su lecho saludaba en la espera de una respuesta.

Nada fue devuelto aunque al entrar a su habitación se topó con una moha azulada.  
¿Que hacía el idiota de Galo ahí? 

— Vaya... No sabía que te gustaban esta clase de cosas.—La sonrisa socarrona comenzaba a encender la molestia de Fotia sin el conocimiento o una explicación de por medio, no hasta que vio el consolador que su compañero sostenía entre las manos.

—¿Algún problema con lo que pongo en mi culo? —. Respondió Lio sin dejo de vergüenza pero la molestia se lo estaba carcomiendo, nada tenía que hacer Galo en sus cosas. Con naturalidad y elegancia tomo lo que era suyo de las manos del héroe quien se había quedado boquiabierto y con un sonrojo haciéndose cada vez más grande en su cara.

Esta actitud en cierto modo encendió algo en Fotia, quizá era su oportunidad para terminar bañado en el semen de Thymos, su sueño, su añoranza más retorcida, pero tenía que empujarlo hasta el final.

Decidió pasar lentamente su mano derecha desde la clavícula izquierda de su "cena" hasta su entre pierna y por encima de la ropa apretó un poco el bulto que se formaba por la tela y los genitales que tanto deseaba probar.

—¿O qué? ¿Puedes darme algo mejor?—. Su voz gruesa a la altura del cuello de Galo hizo a este crispar y enrojecer aún más, ya que al mirar a Lio, sus pupilas brillaban intensamente, de una forma distinta, deseo y lujuria además sentir como sus genitales reaccionaron al agarre.

Sus testículos se recogieron y el latir de su corazón estaba a tope sonando en sus oídos, este Lio, no era "su Lio" de alguna manera esta actitud también hizo eco en Galo. Aun con la vergüenza, puso una mano temblorosa en la nuca de Fotia, y retándolo con la mirada se acercó a sus labios hasta plantar un beso en estos, sus bocas juntas, al igual que sus ojos y Lío acepto.

Atacó mordiendo el labio de Galo con cierta fuerza, pasando la lengua en la pequeña laceración provocada, el sabor ferroso y dulce de la saliva se mezclaba cual fuego y gasolina.

Lo iba a devorar por completo.

Sus lenguas enroscadas y la saliva corriendo en las comisuras de ambos labios, la ropa iba sobrando y aunque Galo no utilizaba mucho para cubrirse Lío se separaba lo necesario para quedar sin una sola prenda. 

—¿Qué le pasó al bocón de siempre?—.La altitud altiva de Lio solo parecía encender más a su compañero que para ese momento jugaba con su propio glande al ver el pecho desnudo de Lío, con los ojos perdidos en su adversario, la parte más primitiva de Galo ahora estaba despierta y al parecer las palabras estaban de sobra ante la necesidad de placer.

Más, Fotia necesitaba más y la situación lo hizo empujar a Galo contra la cama, brusco al contrario de su apariencia frágil, engulló a como le daban sus mejillas y quijada el pene del joven y fuerte bombero. 

La fuerza, la velocidad en conjunto con la agilidad que solo Lío poseía eran también lo que Galo necesitaba, el sonido sucio y acuoso que las mejillas de Lio producían en contra de sus genitales no hacía más que irrigar la sangre haciendo su miembro crecer mientras Lio solo pensaba en que Galo tomará su cabeza y le cogiera la boca.

Las almas gemelas demostrando una vez más su conexión ya que pareciese ambos dominasen la telepatía se miraron y Galo tomó con fuerza los cabellos de Lio y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

La oleada de sensación le había robado el habla a Galo, incluso los cabellos como algodón entre sus manos se sentían maravillosamente mientras para el ex anarquista, esto era la mejor experiencia, el sabor a la piel ajena y el aroma fresco tenían su propio pene levantándose con el paso de los segundos, humedeciendo y sus caderas de manera inconsciente se levantaban.

Lo quería dentro, lo necesitaba enterándose y golpeando su próstata como solo el sabría darle el tan añorado placer. Ni corto ni perezoso dejó de lado el trabajo con su garganta a lo cual galo al borde de correrse fue detenido.

Justo al momento de emitir queja esta fue ahogada por un sonido grueso emitido desde su estómago ya que lío había comenzado a montarse en su erección de llenó.  
Sin preparación previa sería difícil pero no imposible, aunque Fotia necesitaba sentirlo ya.

Con urgencia se acercó al único mueble de la habitación y rebuscando en los cajones hayo el frasco con lubricante el cual vertió sobre la cabeza del pene de Thymos, deseaba volver a engullir aquel falo magnífico pero todo sería en vano se lamió los labios cual gato los bigotes mientras con sus manos esparcía adecuadamente el lubricante y se montó en la cama dando el trasero a la cara de Galo quien de nuevo entendió los deseos del ex Burnish y comenzó a darle un beso negro, tan profundo y apasionado que la lengua en su interior le hacía estremecer.

Las pieles hablaban por ellos y el lenguaje estaba de más mientras Lio masturbaba con fuerza su amante devoraba su ano sacando improperios y quejidos logrando excitar más con semejante concierto por parte de ambos, ya que cuando galo no tenía la boca llena le era inevitable jadear.

La destreza, o más bien el hambre del uno por el otro eran evidentes ya que sin más Fotia se montó en la erección de Galo quien dejó los ojos en blanco al paso que Lio le dejaba introducirse, era mejor que los sueños, la realidad supera no solo la ficción; también las expectativas ya que el agarre de Galo a la pequeña cintura de Lío comenzaba a dejar marcas en su hueso pélvico, enrojecimiento que se volvería hematoma más tarde pero era exquisito.

Podía sentir el palpitar del pene dentro suyo en evidencia de la necesidad de movimiento pero Lio era quien dominaba, lo sabía, lo veía en los ojos de su compañero quien rogaba buscando sus labios y lamiendo su cuello, dejando severas marcas a la espera de una nueva acción, ya que Lio podía hacer lo que quisiera de él. 

Fotia respiraba con dificultad pero se esforzaba en relajarse. Quería comenzar a brincar como un desquiciado, eso y nada más.

—Muévete de una vez—. Galo aún con el hilo de baba colgando y el calor en el rostro reflejó de la actividad física pidió.

—Qué forma tan "tierna de rogar"—.Dijo Lio mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros y comenzaba el vaivén lento, ese rítmico movimiento hizo al energético galo lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás ante la oleada de calor y placer que comenzaba nuevamente. Como una montaña rusa y como su relación de almas gemelas misma.

Los quejidos de Lio eran dulces a la par que montaba a Galo con su tenacidad característica.

Sonido y movimiento acompasado por el rechinar de la cama y las voces crecientes de ambos bomberos. Lio y Galo podían ver estrellas a la par que se quemaban en la unión, el venirse una y otra vez al hacerlo incontables veces ante el conocimiento del verdadero placer, ambos lo hicieron hasta el alba.


	17. Ilustración de Ann Pendragon

**Ilustración de: Ann Pendragon**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Ann-Hando-BL-1438912982806686** ](https://www.facebook.com/Ann-Hando-BL-1438912982806686)

[ **https://twitter.com/Ann_Pendragon** ](https://twitter.com/Ann_Pendragon)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/ann_pendragon.artist/** ](https://www.instagram.com/ann_pendragon.artist/)


	18. I believe in a thing called love (Por: Arikel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ninguno de los dos podía evitar decir: «esa es nuestra canción» cuando la oían. Se habían conocido con algo de alcohol encima, y habían llevado una relación «profunda» demasiado rápido; sin embargo, aún ahora, allí estaban, cantando juntos, durmiendo juntos y completamente hipnotizados. Había sido un caos para quienes los conocían, pero todo estaba bien. De hecho, estaba mejor que nunca.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Arikel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikel)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio (principal), Gueira/Meis (mención).**
> 
> **Kinks: Ninguno.**

_«Creo en una cosa llamada amor»._

_«Solo escucha el ritmo de mi corazón»._

**[The darkness – I believe in a thing called love]**

Cuando Lio Fotia era pequeño, su madre le dijo que al encontrar al amor de su vida, su corazón se saltaría un latido.

Le dijo: _«Sabrás que esa persona es la correcta, un “algo” desde muy adentro, te lo hará saber»_.

Ahora, años después, no había ni rastro de aquel supuesto amor.

La vida de Lio se basaba en pequeñas presentaciones junto a su banda, tocar en pequeños festivales, en bares, y de vez en cuando algún cliente local los contrataba para amenizar alguna reunión de amigos o familia.

La música formaba parte de su alma y hacía vibrar las cuerdas de su corazón de maneras inimaginables. Solo había sentido eso cuando paseaba con su motocicleta apretando el acelerador y casi perdiendo el control con la velocidad, sintiendo el ronroneo del metal y dejando que el viento poderoso se abra a su paso.

A veces, al mirar las estrellas por la noche, creía que su moto y la música eran _«el amor de su vida»_ , aquel que tenía la facultad de detener su corazón por un instante y elevar su mente a las nubes; y que, quizá, nunca existiría una persona de carne y hueso capaz de hacerle vibrar de esa manera.

Alguna vez en el pasado había sentido aquella vibración añorada durante su primer orgasmo con un _«alguien»_ cuyo nombre ya no recordaba claramente.

Hubiera creído, quizá, que ese _«alguien»_ era el amor que su madre le había predicho, pero cuando lo pensó mejor, supo que no.

Aquella persona le había llevado a la cama en una noche alcoholizada y le había desvestido a medias, concentrándose en culminar pronto y saciarse a sí mismo.

No podía ser la pareja ideal, no para Lio, quien a la mañana siguiente de aquel acto, se arregló la ropa y salió de aquel auto sin mirar atrás.

A partir de ese día, el sexo había sido relativamente bueno en comparación de la primera vez. Había dormido con dos personas distintas hasta ahora, nada especialmente serio.

Lio no pudo llamar a ninguno _«amor»_ , y es que ninguno le hacía sentir lo que su madre decía, al menos no fuera de una cama. Entre sábanas el acto era caliente, húmedo y satisfactorio; fuera de ellas, no había emoción alguna.

Si iba a tener una pareja alguna vez, Lio se juraba que la persona en cuestión debía ser asombrosamente asombrosa.

Arrasadora.

Abrasadora.

Abrumadora y encantadora.

Debía hacerle creer en el amor y debía hacerle temblar las rodillas con una sola mirada.

Era exagerado, quizá.

Era idealista y poco concreto, quizá.

Pero nunca había amado, y le gustaba imaginar que _«la fuerza más poderosa del mundo»_ debía ser igual que un tornado poderoso, como un tifón imparable.

Lio era paciente y era joven, sabía que había tiempo de sobra para hallar a la persona que le movería el piso y que le provocaría mini-infartos dentro y fuera de una cama, así que no se desvivía buscándola.

Sin embargo, un día, su paciencia fue sorpresivamente recompensada.

_«Galo Thymos»._

Así se llamaba.

Allí, bajo el escenario, y en primera fila, saltando, sonriendo, riendo y enloqueciendo, gritando a todo pulmón la canción que Lio cantaba, Galo Thymos disfrutaba con todo su ser el concierto a campo abierto del festival en turno.

Y entonces, Lio supo que era cierto.

Un mini-infarto le hizo alejar el micrófono de su rostro.

Meis, su segundo vocal, continuó haciendo el trabajo y el público siguió en lo suyo, sin tomarle mucha importancia a que Lio se aleje un poco para tomar algo de agua.

Al pasar el mini-infarto, su corazón se convirtió en una estepa verde, fresca y virgen; y en ella, caballos salvajes galoparon frenéticamente, libres y fuertes.

El chico de mirada de cielo bajo el escenario lo estudiaba a detalle, Lio se preguntó si con solo verle a los ojos sabría lo que le había provocado. Tuvo miedo, pero no alejó la mirada, se observaron tanto y tan intensamente, que la chica junto al desconocido ladrón de corazones le dio un codazo a éste.

Lio reaccionó también con ese golpe, tomó un sorbo más de agua y siguió con la presentación.

Al finalizar, detrás del escenario otra banda esperaba su momento de brillar, así que Lio y su grupo dieron las gracias y se despidieron envueltos en aplausos y felices por su propio desempeño y por el calor del público.

Lio le dio una última mirada al desconocido antes de bajar del escenario, sus ojos se encontraron con la asombrosa vista de un pecho fuerte y hermoso. El desconocido se había quitado la camisa y los caballos salvajes en el pecho de Lio enloquecieron.

Quería verlo de cerca, tocarlo, pasar sus dedos y sus labios por aquel pecho fuerte y por aquellos abdominales de envidia, pero se contuvo y se marchó de allí para darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa.

Aquel día, Meis y Gueira, su guitarrista y su baterista, celebraban su aniversario, y eso solo significaba una cosa, Lio, como buen líder de banda y buen amigo, tendría que mantenerse fuera de la cámper.

Los chicos necesitarían algo de privacidad y seguramente serían muy ruidosos, o al menos Meis lo sería, y Lio no quería ganarse un concierto gratuito de gemidos, gruñidos y _«aplausos»_ , no los de ese tipo de aplausos provocados por el choque frenético e indecente de pieles, así que se propuso tomar algo y disfrutar de un paseo nocturno por el festival.

Tomaba una cerveza viendo a lo lejos a la muchedumbre saltar, cantar y reír, cuando esos ojos azules aparecieron en su campo de visión.

En la sección de bebidas, comprando algunas cervezas junto a un colorido grupo de amigos, el ladrón de su corazón lo miraba fijamente.

¿Desde cuándo lo había estado mirando?

Lio no lo sabía, pero quería creer que no le vio batallar con el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero al intentar quitársela hace un par de minutos.

Desvió la mirada intentando mantener la compostura, pero le fue imposible, los amigos del muchacho conversaban amenamente mientras éste se entretenía escudriñándole.

Valiente, como siempre, Lio lo llamó.

El chico pegó un brinco y se enderezó en su lugar, miró a todos lados y luego volvió a mirarlo.

Lio volvió a llamarlo con una mano, y rió al ver al chico correr hacia él.

_«Me gusta un tonto»._

Pensó Lio, pero no le importó. El tonto en cuestión, parecía uno divertido, alegre y fresco.

—Soy Galo Thymos… —le dijo el chico, dándole un efusivo y casi doloroso apretón de manos—. Soy guitarrista.

Lio quiso reír ante la coincidencia.

—Soy Lio Fotia… —respondió—. Y… estoy buscando un guitarrista.

Galo se sentó junto a él, su emoción era palpable.

—Lo sé, escuché algo de eso hace rato.

—¿Te interesa?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Tranquilo, Galo, primero te escuchamos tocar y luego lo conversamos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro… —le dijo Galo, dándole un gran sorbo a la cerveza que sostenía entre sus manos.

Los ojos de Galo eran como estrellas, brillaban intensamente, por el alcohol o por la emoción, solo dios sabía.

Lio lo observaba en silencio y pudo, disimuladamente, acercarse un poco más a su cuerpo. El calor que emanaba le hizo morderse los labios.

—Yo te amo… —le dijo Galo, con palabras rápidas y con voz temblorosa—. Tus canciones, quiero decir… —sus ojos se angustiaron, como si hubiera dicho algo impensable—. Amo tus… canciones. Solo eso. Y tus… bueno… tus…

Las palabras murieron en su boca.

Lio lo miraba fijamente y notó que los ojos de Galo viajaban por su rostro, embelesados y ebrios, quería reírse un poco de él, pero solo sonrió y le dio las gracias.

_«Pídele su número»._

Gritaba el corazón de Lio.

_«No, que él te lo pida primero»._

Le decía su cabeza.

Pero, vamos.

Lio era todo, menos un cobarde.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó Lio, acercándose a su oído—. A un lugar… privado.

Galo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el aire.

—Quiero, sí, mucho… —le dijo, visiblemente emocionado.

Un segundo después, Lio sintió su mano ser tomada, y solo supo que Galo se lo llevaba al estacionamiento de las cámper.

—Está cerca, por aquí, o quizá por acá… —le decía Galo, tirando de su mano sin cuidado—. Podemos ir a tomar unas cervezas… y, no sé… tomar cervezas… y así.

—Y conocernos, quizá.

—Sí, eso también. Y muchos besos.

—¿Qué?

—Que podríamos darnos… muchos…

Galo pareció reaccionar por un instante, se detuvo frente a una cámper y se giró a verlo.

—No es que quiera besarte.

—Claro, yo tampoco… —le dijo Lio, mirando el piso y ya sin importarle sus latidos desenfrenados.

¿Eran sus latidos los que parecían tambores de guerra?

¿O eran los de Galo?

No importaba, se quedaron en silencio por un instante, y para cuando la puerta de la cámper fue abierta al fin, Galo ya besaba su cuello con desesperación.

Sus besos eran sedientos, húmedos y agresivos.

Sus manos y sus caricias eran firmes, Lio apenas tuvo el tiempo de ver bien cómo era el lugar por dentro antes de sentir el colchón hundirse bajo su espalda.

—Espera, por favor… —le pidió, pero era imposible detener a Galo, no cuando éste había descubierto algún tipo de sabor frutal y afrodisiaco en la piel de Lio—. No muerdas, Galo, no. Dientes no.

—Lo siento.

El aliento de su acompañante era todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo. Hizo que la piel de Lio se erizara y le hizo retorcerse y empujarse contra el cuerpo ajeno.

Lio podía sentir a través de su ropa la excitación de Galo restregándose contra él. Los dientes de Galo se marcaban en sus hombros, y solo entonces Lio supo que su camiseta negra, aquella que no tenía mangas, había sido rota y hecha jirones.

Galo era insaciable, recorría su cuerpo con sus manos duras, acariciaba su pecho, lamía y chupaba con fuerza, lo lastimaba y al mismo tiempo lo desarmaba.

Lio ya no pensaba, había dejado de hacerlo en cuanto sintió los labios de Galo estamparse contra los suyos.

_«No pasa nada»._

Se decía a sí mismo.

_«Al menos sé su nombre, no es un completo desconocido. Sé su nombre y sé a qué se dedica»._

Se afirmaba.

Sus pantalones bajaron por sus piernas en ese instante, y Lio terminó de quitárselos mientras veía a Galo desabrochar su propio cinturón.

—Esto no está bien… —le decía Galo, sin dejar de desvestirse—. Quiero conocerte mejor. Eres asombroso, fuerte, magnífico, imponente. Quiero conocerte.

—Yo igual, quiero…

Su voz se perdió, Galo lo estaba besando de nuevo, quitándole el aliento y envolviendo con una de sus manos su mejilla, acariciándosela para luego pasar a su nuca y evitar su huida.

Las piernas de Lio se abrieron más, Galo se acomodó entre ellas y Lio pudo sentir toda su desnudez frotándose contra la suya que estaba tan sensible.

Fue asombroso.

Jamás había sentido esa excitación y esa expectativa, quería sentirlo por completo y quería que lo destrozara.

¿Acaso tenía que pedírselo para que entrara de una buena vez?

Estaba considerando hacerlo cuando sintió los dedos de Galo frotando uno de sus pezones, su espalda se arqueó por instinto y su boca se abrió en un jadeo delicioso.

Galo alejó su rostro y lo observó con cuidado, sus ojos, nublados por el placer, parecían cuerdos y ya no ebrios, Lio temió por un instante que esa mirada profunda y comprometida significara que se había acabado, pero no fue así.

Su pezón sensible fue atrapado por la boca suave y mojada de Galo, quien succionó fuerte y jaló el pequeño trozo de carne entre sus labios.

—No dientes, Galo, no… —le pidió Lio una vez más, con la voz entrecortada y aferrando sus manos a la sábana.

Estaba delirando por completo y su cabeza no hacía otra cosa que desearlo más.

Casi podía sentir sus caderas elevándose, rogando por un poco de lo que Galo tenía entre sus piernas, aquel trozo caliente que provocaba escalofríos y salivación en Lio.

Quería tocarlo, quería tenerlo y lo quería ahora. De lo contrario, sabía que enloquecería.

Sin embargo, Galo se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo y comérselo.

Sus labios húmedos chuparon sus pezones hasta dejarlos extremadamente sensibles y mojados, luego, bajó entre húmedos besos hacia sus costillas, deleitándose con la suavidad, con los latidos que retumbaban incluso en el tórax pálido y pequeño de Lio, y con la curva deliciosa que formaban sus huesos dando paso a su vientre.

Dio un beso aquí, y allá, mientras Lio estrujaba la sábana, luego tomó aquellas piernas hermosas entre sus manos y las abrió aún más.

Lio quiso detenerlo, quiso decirle que no era necesario, que él quería tomar la batuta, recostarlo, probarlo con su boca y hacerle sentir bien, pero la boca de Galo envolviéndolo allí abajo le hizo echar el cuello hacia atrás y jadear con fuerza.

Era terriblemente caliente, rápido, rudo y dulce. Aquella boca era tan húmeda, que Lio sintió que lo derretía y que convertía su intimidad en fluidos viscosos que al contacto con su piel solo hacían que se emocionara más.

La succión era asombrosa, la lengua de Galo envolviéndose en su intimidad le hizo delirar e imaginar todo lo que podría hacer esa maravillosa lengua en otros lugares, incluida su boca.

La velocidad aumentó y la fuerza también, Lio jadeaba y luchaba por atrapar algo de aire para sus pulmones, sentía que se asfixiaba y la sensación lo excitaba.

—Por favor… —logró decirle, pero Galo chupó fuerte, provocando sonidos indecentes y haciéndole gimotear—. Por favor… —le rogó—. Vas a matarme.

Galo sonrió, su velocidad aminoró y pasó lenta y húmedamente a darle un beso maravilloso a la suave forma del hueso de la cadera izquierda de Lio. Un beso pegajoso y dulce, mezcla de labios y dientes que mordieron fuerte y que le hicieron derretirse aún más allí abajo.

Lo siguiente fue el clímax.

Dedos adentrándose en su piel y boca chupando su carne, Galo volvió a chupar y lamer mientras colaba sus dedos en su interior y preparaba la sensible zona de Lio con esmero y casi obsesión.

Lio no lo soportó.

Sus músculos se tensaron y su placer se liberó entre gemidos y vibraciones, era como una moto ronroneando.

Sus dedos acariciaron las estrellas por un instante bello, y gritó el nombre de Galo, mientras éste deleitaba su vista con la semilla de Lio adornando aquellas caderas estrechas, aquel vientre suave y aquel pecho de pezones sensiblemente despiertos.

Con esa visión magnífica, Galo no se detuvo, de hecho, avivó sus fuerzas y sus ansias al tope, e hizo que su acompañante le suplicara más y que llorara al hacerlo por largos y deliciosos minutos, hasta cansarse, hasta que la excitación y el hambre le dolieron.

—Eres tan malo… —le recriminó Lio, al verse liberado de las múltiples atenciones de pronto—. Por favor… ya… dame…

Galo le sonrió, acercó su boca a la suya y le dio un beso duro y asfixiante, Lio lo empujó con brusquedad, no quería besos, quería tocar estrellas una vez más, y las quería ya.

No tuvo que esperar más, luego de un beso mojado a uno de sus pezones, Galo se enderezó, jaló hacia él las caderas de Lio, acomodó su deseo en dirección al hambriento agujero y se adentró por completo hasta el fondo, hasta sacarle jadeos y hacerle temblar.

No le dio respiro, Lio había disfrutado, ahora era su turno. Atacó sin contemplaciones y casi sin cuidado, se hundía por completo rápido, duro y violento hasta verse completamente engullido y hasta ver fluidos salpicando por doquier.

—No… basta…

Lio le suplicaba, sin embargo, sus manos abrían más sus propias piernas, ofreciéndole su humedad caliente con una grata bienvenida.

Galo atacó sin misericordia y dejó que su deseo explotara dentro de Lio y lo llenara de su semilla espesa.

Lio se retorció, sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, quería más, quería que Galo lo partiera, quería tocarse y quería tomar con su boca aquella gran y poderosa arma que lo había dejado extasiado sobre la cama.

Galo lo observaba desde su privilegiado lugar, enderezado y con una vista asombrosa del cuerpo precioso y vibrante bajo él. Pudo ver a Lio acariciándose a sí mismo con lentitud y fuerza, pudo verle masturbarse un poco y pudo ver sus bellas pestañas adornando sus ojos cerrados.

Su paciencia se acabó al ver a Lio morderse los labios y echar el cuello hacia atrás mientras sus manos hacían círculos en sus pezones despiertos y ansiosos que rogaban besos.

Tomó sus caderas y volvió a meterse hasta su alma misma, le hizo gritar y le hizo maldecir. Le cubrió la boca con la mano y le vio casi morir.

_«El corazón se salta un latido cuando se conoce a la persona amada»._

Escuchó alguna vez.

Ahora podía decir que había hecho que Lio se saltara latidos y enloqueciera y se derritiera por dentro.

Sabía que estaba mal, por supuesto que sí.

Él quería ser para Lio alguien en quien confiar, alguien importante. Algo más que solo un amigo o una calentura.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, a la mañana siguiente, abrazando el frágil y exquisito cuerpo de su pequeño Lio y esperando que ese momento nunca acabara.

—No tienes que abrazarme tan fuerte… —le dijo Lio, con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios maltratados—. No voy a irme a ningún sitio.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Galo—. Quiero decirte, que esto… eso que pasó anoche… no es… no significa que tengamos un… algo… es decir, no es un compromiso, no es…

Lio lo miró fijamente.

Sabía que Galo estaba asustado y nervioso, su pecho fuerte, que ahora él usaba como almohada, parecía un tambor poderoso y gigante.

—Lo mismo digo… —le susurró—. Escucha, Galo. Durmamos un poco más, luego… no sé, podemos comer algo, y después… no sé… no tengo planes para hoy.

—Tampoco yo… —le dijo Galo, emocionado y sonriente—. Por qué… ¿Por qué no salimos? Juntos, quiero decir, un rato, no sé… un paseo… por el pueblo, o algo. Sé que te gustan las motos, tengo una moto… te la enseño… solo si quieres…

—Me encantaría.

La sonrisa de Galo a partir de ese día se volvió más que solo familiar para Lio y sus mañanas, sus tardes y sus noches.

Galo era demoledor, abrumador y radiante. Era como un sol fuerte que llenaba de vida, de calor y de semen el cuerpo de Lio.

Poco a poco, o quizá velozmente, se dijeron aquello.

_«Creo en una cosa llamada amor»._

Quizá solo era porque esa noche escuchaban juntos en el techo del cámper aquella canción, o quizá era por la tranquilidad nocturna y las estrellas perfectas titilando a lo lejos.

Justin Hawkins, el vocalista de _«The darkness»_ decía: _«No puedo explicar todos los sentimientos que me haces sentir»_ , y Galo sonreía, porque Lio era lo más hermoso y lo más perfecto que había visto en su vida, y porque era inexplicablemente grandioso pasar sus días y sus noches con él.

_«Mi corazón está a toda marcha, y tú estás al volante»._

Decía la canción, y Lio se enderezaba, se acomodaba sobre él, casi recostándose sobre su pecho, y le robaba un beso.

—Solo escucha el ritmo de mi corazón… —le susurraba, y Galo profundizaba el beso.

Porque esos caballos galopantes y ese tambor poderoso, esos dos corazones que latían desenfrenados y enloquecidos, tenían una sincronización preciosa. Eran un equipo ahora, uno inseparable.


	19. Ilustración de Sugaromatic

**Ilustración de: sugaromatic**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/** ](https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/)


	20. Ilustración de NeyGP

**Ilustración por: NeyGP**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Neygp-114075063663307** ](https://www.facebook.com/Neygp-114075063663307)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/_ney_gp_art/** ](https://www.instagram.com/_ney_gp_art/)

[ **https://www.deviantart.com/neygp** ](https://www.deviantart.com/neygp)


	21. Celos infundados (Por: CharlotMAD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lio Fotia debe afrontar ciertos fantasmas del pasado de su novio Galo Thymos sin que este se dé cuenta de su ridícula inseguridad. La lista no es larga, pero la "competencia" le hierve la sangre, al punto de querer demostrarle algo probablemente innecesario. Galo tal vez sepa aprovecharlo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio.**
> 
> **Kinks: Ninguno.  
> **

La incomodidad y ansiedad latente afloraron de la nada mientras estaban aún en la pizzería, y fue un poco difícil esconderla de todo el mundo. Las miradas lascivas y toqueteos disimulados aunque atrevidos, pasaron desapercibidos debajo de la mesa, pero aun así, Lio maldijo en aquel momento la eterna tradición que tenía Galo de comer pizza después del trabajo cada viernes con sus compañeros. Más aun estando ahí su jefe, el desagradable Kray Foresight.

—Oye... ¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Lio, tratando de sonar muy amable. Obviamente falló en su intento.

—¿No quieres comer un poco más? Recuerda que a mí se me acabaron los ingredientes para pizza...

—Sabes a qué me refiero... —le dirigió una mirada absolutamente suplicante, cuidando de que nadie más se percatara.

—Cielos... está bien —cedió— No eres más que un mañoso mimado sin remedio —murmuró por lo bajo, conteniendo su risa— Pasaré al baño y ya nos iremos... —besó su mejilla.

—Bien, aquí te esperaré...

Galo se aproximó al baño en lo que Lio seguía con la mirada a Foresight. Aunque parecía ocultarlo bien, casi todo el tiempo ese estúpido estuvo dirigiéndole miradas extrañas a su acompañante.

—Bueno, yo también me voy, Lio... —dijo Aina, una buena amiga de Galo que siempre se encontraba en aquellas reuniones— ¡Me despides de tu noviecito!

Lio bajó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, provocando una risa estridente en la chica rubia que contempló la escena.

En eso, perdió de vista al maldito de Kray, y lo que fue peor, unos momentos después lo vio saliendo del baño junto con Galo.

Lio se acercó a ellos rápidamente, y con una mirada llena de cinismo y arrogancia, ignoró totalmente la presencia del rubio y salió de allí, llevándose al otro consigo.

—¿Tanta prisa por llegar a casa? —rio en silencio, no captando la situación en absoluto.

\---

Un poco más tarde, incluso en la puerta del departamento ya no podían contenerse. Lio lo besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello y Galo correspondía con amor y ansias por igual. Así sucedía casi siempre, llegaban al departamento, hacían el amor apasionadamente, y luego comían algo viendo alguna película.

Esa noche no sería la excepción. Lio atrajo a su novio hacia sí, besando cada parte de piel expuesta y sensible al tacto que alcanzara. Los gemidos desinhibidos de Galo lo incitaban a más, mientras lo despojaba rápidamente de todas sus ropas. Deleitándose en el camino, de su bello y bien formado cuerpo.

Así consumieron toda la tarde, hasta entrada la noche, en lo que todavía seguían entregándose ardientemente el uno al otro en medio de besos y caricias.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Galo, acariciándole el cabello.

—Bastante bien... —respondió Lio, que yacía recostado sobre su pecho.

—¿Seguro? Juraría que estás más ido de lo normal... ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Lio disimuló cuanto pudo, pero era cierto que seguía un tanto molesto por lo que había visto en la pizzería.

—Tsk, es que... ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tu ex sigue acechándote hasta el día de hoy?

—¿Mh? ¿De qué hablas, Lio?

—Kray te estuvo mirando toda la tarde cuando estuvimos ahí... y luego te siguió hasta el baño.

—¿Qué? Pero... si ni siquiera me dijo nada ni yo a él... lo vi por un segundo en el baño. Me pareció un poco extraño, sí, pero estaba ocupado en salir inmediatamente para ir a buscarte... La verdad no noté que me estuviera acechando.

—Bueno, es que...

—Sé que crees que es un imbécil, pero no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte... ¿Cómo es posible que teniéndote a ti lo busque a él? Suena ridículo, ¿No? —estalló en una carcajada, contagiando una risa también en Lio.

—No quieras echarme halagos baratos, Galo... —sonrió dulcemente, aferrándose de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—Bueno, perdona, pero... es inevitable —le besó la frente— Además, él y yo solo estuvimos juntos unos meses, y terminamos hace ya 2 años. Fue en buenos términos, sabes que por eso me quedé trabajando ahí... Pero contigo llevo casi todo un año ya...

Lio se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—¿Realmente te gusto tanto...?

—No me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti —dijo Galo con ese semblante serio y melodramático que hacía sentir a Lio como si estuvieran en una telenovela.

—Está bien, entiendo... —fue cerrando los ojos lentamente para quedarse dormido junto a su bello novio, con una sonrisa mucho más marcada en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, Lio... —susurró Galo seguido de un último beso en el pelo.

\---

Pasado el erotismo desenfrenado tan típico de los viernes, los días sábados solían ser muy agradables también. Se la pasaban toda la tarde juntos charlando, comiendo o simplemente jugando y persiguiéndose dentro del departamento. Había quienes tal vez los considerarían algo infantiles, pero a ellos les encantaba hacer de todo juntos. Luego comúnmente Lio se regresaba a su casa, y se preparaba para su propia rutina de la semana.

—¡¿Cómo que tienes que ir a trabajar?! —gritó Lio escandalizado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Es que acaban de avisarme que debo sustituir a Remi, que tuvo que faltar hoy y....

—¡¡No puede ser!! —Galo se sobresaltó. Lio enojado era realmente aterrador— ¡Debes demandar a Kray! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡No puede hacer eso así como así...!

—Cariño, amorcito... —se tocó la nuca, nervioso, intentando calmarlo— No te preocupes... sólo serán un par de horas... definitivamente estaré aquí para cenar contigo temprano y luego ir a dejarte a tu casa...

Lio se tiró al sofá boca abajo. No había mucho que hacer. No era tanto que le faltara su compañía por unas horas, era simplemente ese pelmazo que le ordenaba qué hacer, y Galo lo hacía.

Confiaba en su novio. Jamás pensaría que lo traicionaría o algo así, pero odiaba tanto a Kray. No confiaba para nada en lo que él fuera hacer, o al menos intentar.

Galo al poco rato comenzó a preparar un almuerzo ligero para ambos, en lo que Lio seguía un tanto desanimado.

—Sólo por ser hoy abriré mis últimos macarrones... y los compartiré contigo, ¿Está bien?

—Mmm... —Lio hundió la cabeza en el cojín.

—Cuando los tenga listos, sé que sentarás en mi regazo a comer —canturreó felizmente, guiñándole un ojo a pesar de que el otro no lo estaba viendo.

—Cállate, tonto... —murmuró Lio.

Luego de que almorzaran, ya de mejor humor, Galo se marchó de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo. Y Lio en tanto, aprovechó esas pocas horas para forjar su nuevo plan improvisado. Galo era una persona muy sencilla, fácil de complacer. Eso tenía sus puntos buenos y malos...

Primero se encargó de ir a su casa a buscar uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños que había recibido el año anterior. Su amigo Gueira había sido muy claro al momento de dárselo. Debía usarlo con alguien muy muy especial.

Más tarde, para variar, pidió una pizza por teléfono desde el departamento de Galo, calculando la hora a la que él llegaría de nuevo. Pobre tonto. Lo haría arrepentirse completamente por dejarlo solo.

\---

—¡Lio... ya estoy en casa! —dijo enérgicamente— Si aún estás molesto déjame decirte que tengo una sorpresa para t--

Lio lo dejó sin palabras instantáneamente, con tan solo presentarse ante él en un revelador traje negro. Lo único que llevaba puesto además de sus botas altas, era un pequeño y ajustado short negro, su clásico pañuelo blanco al rededor del cuello y unos guantes cortos, también negros. Por último, como si eso fuera poco, cargaba en su mano izquierda una caja de pizza que emanaba un delicioso olor de su interior.

—Tal parece que yo me adelanté en eso... —dijo Lio, con una expresión radiante, que fascinó a Galo.

—¿No te importará comer pizza otra vez, verdad, Galo?

—Jamás me hartaré de la pizza y mucho menos del que me la provee —se acercó para besarlo, pero Lio lo interrumpió, haciéndolo sentar de inmediato en la mesa.

—Te ves espléndido, realmente... —aprovechó la vista cuando Lio se volteó en dirección a la cocina para buscar los cubiertos.

—Ya verás tú lo que es espléndido... —se acercó a él, buscando sus labios sutilmente para luego plantarle un beso profundo— Luego de cenar, vas a ver...

\---

Lio se arrodilló frente a él, dejándolo acorralado contra la puerta de la habitación. Se podría decir que hasta el momento, aquella dinámica sexual era por demás rutinaria. Lio lo dominaba, lo seducía y así quebraba sus frágiles barreras. Pero hoy iría un poco más allá.

—Es increíble... —dijo Galo en una carcajada— ¿Puedes con media pizza familiar y ahora esto?

Lio le sonrió, y siguió sosteniendo su mirada todo el tiempo, mientras acariciaba tentativamente sus piernas por encima de los pantalones.

Sus toques solían ser rudos, desenfrenados y posesivos. Ahora estaba siendo más cálido, dulce y coqueto.

—Aaahh... —jadeó despacio.

—¿Crees que es divertido asustarme así, Galo? —comenzó a acariciar directamente el bulto en su bragueta.

—¿Mh...? ¡Aahh...! —gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir cómo Lio apretaba su miembro aún oculto.

—Escaparte así, con tu ex... ¿Te parece muy buena idea?

—¿Escaparme? ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que cuando me llaman tengo que ir... —desvío su mirada hacia arriba.

—Lo sé. Por eso creo que es momento de que entiendas algo —bajó el cierre del pantalón junto con los calzoncillos, dejando a plena vista su enorme virilidad.

—Por favor, Lio... No te molestes... —lo miró directamente de nuevo. El chico estaba a punto de engullirlo de una sola vez— Aunque si esto es lo que provoca tu enfado, no me molesta para nada... —suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia arriba, sintiendo un subidón de energía provocado por la invasión de la húmeda cavidad del chico de ojos púrpura.

Como siempre, se sentía tan cálida, suave y rebosante de saliva. Sencillamente perfecta para deslizarse una y otra vez en su interior. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que su novio estaba más entregado de lo normal. Su garganta estaba muy relajada y no estaba manteniendo contacto visual. Es más, tenía sus ojos cerrados a la vez que lo masturbaba cuanto podía.

Galo acarició suavemente su cabello, intentando transmitirle algo de lo que él mismo no estaba seguro. Sus manos pasaron hacia su barbilla, haciendo que el chico lo mirara por un segundo.

—Córrete en mi boca esta vez... —pronunció lentamente, volviendo a introducir de inmediato el miembro a su boca.

Galo sonrió, mucho más seguro entonces. Con una de sus manos apretó suavemente las mejillas de Lio, haciendo que sus labios se contrajeran en deliciosas succiones, Mientras que con la otra simplemente empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

Lio se limitó a ser únicamente una abertura proactiva, sintiéndose el mismo enormemente excitado por su propia actitud complaciente, y por oír claramente los sonoros jadeos inacabables, y gemidos esporádicos de aquel sensual hombre.

Llegó a sentir el pene de Galo hasta el fondo de su garganta, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió como su respiración llegaba a un punto cúlmine, y vio unas pocas contracciones en ese abdomen tan marcado que tenía a la vista.

De un momento a otro, y tal como le había indicado, Galo inundó su boca con toda su esencia en pocos segundos. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragárselo todo rápido, pero en cuanto separó un poco sus labios entorno al miembro, algunos restos resbalaron por sus delicadas comisuras.

La exaltación no se iba por completo aún. Galo respiraba agitado y totalmente complacido, mientras que Lio se compuso y se aferró con ambos brazos a su cuello, demandando profundos besos que no se hicieron esperar por parte del otro.

Galo tomó al chico en sus brazos, para llevarlo con él hasta la cama. Suponía que ahora querría completar su arduo trabajo, pero él no tenía ya demasiada energía para continuar al mismo ritmo. Aunque claro que decirle que no a su hermoso Lio no era una opción. El delgado chico se incorporó nuevamente, mirándolo cual gato curioso y travieso. Luego, aprovechando que estaba recostado, se posicionó justo encima de su regazo, y comenzó a quitar esa atrevida prenda que escondía sus suaves nalgas.

—Debes admitir que esto es poco usual, ¿No? —dijo Galo, observándolo con mucho interés. Después de todo fuera cual fuera su disposición, lo más bello que podía contemplar era el delicado y armónico cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

—Lo es, definitivamente... —se aproximó al cajón para tomar un poco del lubricante que había dejado encima, y con cuidado, comenzó a introducir sus propios dedos en su interior.

Galo contempló aquel erótico espectáculo con los ojos muy abiertos en un principio. Jamás lo había visto estimular su cuerpo de esa forma, y no pensaba intervenir de momento.

Dando suaves movimientos alrededor de sus caderas, Lio se preocupó de relajarse bien y de llegar lo más adentro posible. Su propio miembro era grande, pero el de Galo lo era aún más. Instantáneamente pensó en lo bien que se sentiría aprisionarlo contra sus paredes, y darle un placer que nadie más podría darle. Ni Kray, ni nadie... sólo él.

Galo, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos del otro joven, comenzó a excitarse de nuevo por contemplar la simple labor de Lio. Su inicial curiosidad por explorar su interior se transformaba rápidamente en incontrolables ganas de hacerlo suyo por primera vez. Aunque fuera sólo una vez.

_¿Cómo se sentiría poseer sin tapujos el cuerpo de Lio?_

Jamás lo había pensado. Nunca lo consideró necesario, quizá en parte porque Lio ejercía con tanta fiereza y sensualidad un rol de activo durante el sexo, que no se vio interesado en explorar otras posibilidades hasta el momento.

Lio siguió introduciendo más a fondo sus dedos, hasta aflojar progresivamente su estrecha entrada. En cierto momento, cuando ya sintió que estaba cerca de alcanzar el punto clave, se detuvo, y miró a Galo a los ojos.

—Ya estoy listo... —dijo de repente, reprimiendo un jadeo— Y parece que tú también... de nuevo —sonrió.

Definitivamente se sintió idiota. Es cierto que no llevaban demasiado tiempo saliendo, pero ¿Cómo era posible que aún no hubiera sacado provecho al cuerpo de Lio de todas las formas imaginables?

Como casi siempre, el chico de cabellos verdes tomó la iniciativa para continuar. Sostuvo la mirada expectante de Galo desde arriba, casi desafiante, pero a la vez muy tierno y sonriente. Enseguida tomó su duro miembro, y comenzó a deslizarlo provocativamente entre sus nalgas, como anticipando lo que se venía.

—Creo que me costará un poco... —susurró Lio a duras penas— Más vale que seas gentil conmigo, idiota—dijo sarcástico.

Galo no prestó atención a esas palabras. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cómo el chico comenzaba a derramar un poco de lubricante sobre su pene, para luego voltearse por completo, dándole la espalda, aunque quedando igualmente sobre su entrepierna.

—No puede ser... —entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo de golpe el placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lio absorbió su miembro palpitante de una sola embestida, y comenzó a moverse pasados unos pocos segundos.

—¡Aah! Aaahh... —el dolor lo invadió durante los primeros momentos, pero se sentía bastante capaz de aguantarlo un poco más.

Al principio, como era de esperarse, sus movimientos eran tortuosamente lentos, pero aun así la sensación no tenía comparación con ninguna otra para Galo. El roce era profundo, podía sentirlo en toda su extensión. Parecía que el cuerpo de Lio era absolutamente perfecto para ser penetrado por él. Esa hermosa y esbelta figura de pronto empezó a cobrar otro sentido totalmente distinto.

Galo se apresuró entonces a tomarlo de las caderas para ayudarlo el mantener el ritmo, mientras Lio gemía sonoramente, dando todo de si para satisfacer a ese hombre.

—Lio, esto... esto es tan...

—¿Te gusta...? —preguntó Lio apenas pudiendo sostenerse en esa posición. Sus embestidas eran muy suaves, pero sentía que sus brazos estaban perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Me encanta... Lio... me encanta... —Galo jadeaba intensamente, queriendo avanzar más y más. Sabía que debía respetar los tiempos de su pareja, puesto que era su primera vez haciendo eso con él, pero ansiaba muchísimo tomar más control y desenvolverse con total libertad.

Como si hubiera leído parcialmente sus pensamientos, Lio comenzó a llevar el ritmo con más velocidad y soltura, impulsando a su vez el movimiento de las propias caderas de Galo. Siguieron exactamente así por un par de minutos, que fueron eternos para ambos, ya inmersos en el tórrido placer que compartían.

Cuando Galo ya sintió que había sido muy paciente, salió del interior del chico, y se incorporó como pudo. Sus actos tan repentinos tomaron a Lio por sorpresa, y no entendió qué pretendía hasta que lo posicionó en una forma distinta. Con cuidado, pero sin dejarle otra opción, levantó ágilmente sus caderas, y bajó al mismo tiempo sus hombros, apoyándolo suavemente en la almohada. Luego, posicionándose detrás de él, volvió a penetrarlo de una sola embestida para iniciar de nuevo el tan ansiado vaivén.

Ahora más que nunca Galo conseguía arrancarle agudos gemidos a su hermoso amante. El sólo verlo ahí, tendido para él, totalmente ofrecido y sumiso, lo excitaba muchísimo más que el contacto físico, que desde luego se sentía excelente de por sí.

A Lio también le estaba fascinando sentir en su interior la completa invasión de Galo, al estarle demostrando por primera vez su poder y dominación. Aunque en el fondo, debido a su orgullo, no le daba demasiado mérito, ya que según él era bastante sencillo ejercer ese control sobre un cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño como el suyo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento le correspondía callar y maravillarse por la determinación de aquel hombre, que para ese momento, ya lo tenía aferrado de ambos antebrazos para atraerlo hacia él una y otra vez, con cada segundo que pasaba.

—G-Galo... aahh... —suspiró entrecortadamente.

—No me digas que ya te vas a venir... —dijo bastante más compuesto que antes, con la energía a tope.

—Claro, idiota... Y es tu culpa nada más... —Lio trató de aguantar todo lo posible, pero el miembro de galo siguió rozando insistentemente ese punto tan sensible de su cuerpo, hasta que se vio en la obligación de sucumbir por completo, eyaculando largamente sobre las sábanas. Galo no tardó demasiado en seguirlo, en gran parte porque las contracciones internas de su delgado cuerpo estimularon directamente el hinchado miembro, haciéndolo correrse con aun más intensidad que su compañero.

Al salir poco a poco de su interior pudo notar el abundante líquido saliendo del borde del cuerpo de su amado. Acompañado del morbo inherente, sentía una dicha increíble. Lio realmente se había esforzado por complacerlo esta vez, probablemente más que nunca.

Se inclinó a besarlo cariñosamente, ya que el pobre había quedado totalmente rendido luego de tanto ajetreo, y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

—Oye... No me digas que hiciste todo esto por tus tontos celos... —le sonrió con confianza, recibiendo primeramente un ceño fruncido y un sonrojo como respuesta.

—No arruines el momento idiota... —escondió su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo aun más fuerte— Acabo de entregarte mi inocente virginidad y dices esas estupideces...

—Tienes razón, lo siento, cariño... —le acarició el pelo y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que lo volviera a mirar de frente— Entonces... ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez, verdad?

—Déjame dormir por una semana y te aviso...


	22. Ilustración de Titania

**Ilustración de: Titania**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Fairy9Queen** ](https://www.facebook.com/Fairy9Queen)

[ **https://twitter.com/Fairy9Queen** ](https://twitter.com/Fairy9Queen)


	23. Ilustración de Iann Lundberg

**Ilustración de: Iann Lundberg**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/IannLundberg** ](https://www.facebook.com/IannLundberg)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/iannlundberg/** ](https://www.instagram.com/iannlundberg/)

[ **https://twitter.com/InnLndbrg** ](https://twitter.com/InnLndbrg)

[ **https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/28301170** ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/28301170)


	24. Prisionero en tus brazos (Por: Hando Kurai Tamashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Galo Thymos un joven integrante de la brigada contra incendios de Ciudad Promepolis termina siendo el objetivo de una banda de criminales. Siendo atraído por una bella chica a la que intenta ayudar en el parque, pronto descubrirá que aquella persona de quien se ha enamorado no es más que el temible líder de la organización ilegal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Hando Kurai Tamashi](https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewuser.php?uid=71600)**
> 
> **Pareja: Galo/Lio.**
> 
> **Kinks: Ninguno.  
> **

Era un sábado por la tarde en Promepolis, un día soleado y con buena temperatura ambiental según el pronóstico. En el parque cerca de la alcaldía, se encontraban familias disfrutando del sol ya sea realizando actividades juntos o degustando alguna deliciosa comida. Recorriendo los caminos del parque se encontraba un joven bombero; alto de figura fornida y una llamativa cabellera azulada en corte punk, tenía una personalidad alegre y atrevida, lo que le hacía ganador de la confianza de muchos así como también que otros lo juzgasen de idiota.

El joven bombero realizaba su rutina de cada tarde libre que tenía, caminaba para ejercitarse un poco, además de que ver los alrededores de la ciudad ayudaban a calmarlo del estrés acumulado por el trabajo. Todo parecía perfectamente normal hasta que llego cerca de una fuente de agua, fuera del camino se encontraba una chica parada frente a un árbol, al parecer su gato había quedado atrapado en una de las ramas.

—Eso te pasa por traviesa ¿ahora cómo voy a bajarte?- Escucho decir a la joven en un tono preocupado. Galo, nuestro bombero; no solía demostrar mucho interés romántico hacia las chicas de su edad pese a que era muy recurrente que sus amigos le dijeran que se buscara una pareja. Pero había algo en esa joven que le llamaba la atención, era una chica alta, delgada y de buena figura; usaba un vestido marrón hasta las rodillas y sandalias del mismo color, de cabellera corta por arriba de los hombros y voluminosa de un color verde lima intenso.

—Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?- Dijo Galo al acercarse por detrás, haciendo que la muchacha se volviera hacia él. Noto entonces mejor sus suaves facciones en el rostro, parecía un ángel pero su mirada era fuerte y de cierta forma retadora.

—Buen día- Saludo la chica juntando sus manos sueltas y haciendo una leve reverencia – A decir verdad… Mi hermano menor extravió a Nieves cuando la saco a dar un paseo, he venido a buscarla y justo ahora la encuentro allí arriba – Índico con el dedo hacia el gato blanco que no dejaba de maullar mientras se aferraba a la rama.

—Permíteme ayudarte – Ofreció con una sonrisa confiada.

—Disculpe la molestia- Bajó la mirada.

—No es ninguna molestia – Dijo acercándose al tronco del árbol – Lo importante en mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas en apuros, y rescatar gatitos traviesos que se suben a los arboles es algo habitual – Con una buena agilidad se había trepado hasta donde estaba el gato blanco. Estiro su brazo y tomo a la gata, tan pronto como bajo tendió a la traviesa felina hacia su dueña – Aquí tiene señorita, sana y salva-

—Se lo agradezco – Le sonrió y tomo a Nieves en sus brazos, está por su parte movía su cola y maullaba aun algo estresada.

—Me llamo Galo, Galo Thymos- Se presentó, quería entablar alguna conversación, no quería que el tiempo junto a ella terminara tan pronto.

—Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Ilia- extendió la mano e inmediatamente Galo la estrecho con gentileza – Quiero compensarte por haberme ayudado –

—No, no es necesario- Se negó pero Ilia insistió.

—Tengo buena habilidad en la cocina, podría cocinar algo para ti ¿Qué te gustaría?- Se acercó un poco más al peli azul.

—Yo… - balbuceo “Las chicas suelen cocinar para la persona que aman ¿no es así?” pensaba tontamente, ese tipo de pensamientos le hacían sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Era absurdo, pero… sin duda era amor a primera vista – Quizás algo dulce estaría bien…-

—De acuerdo – Asintió y sonrió, sus ojos violetas brillaban y noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Eso hizo que el corazón de Galo latiera fuertemente.

Caminaron por un rato más en el parque, era evidente que Ilia atraía demasiado las miradas de las personas, pero estando con Galo siendo alguien muy reconocido en Promepolis, levantaban rumores de un posible romance.

—Supongo que debo irme- Dijo la peliverde, deteniéndose al igual que Galo.

—Me hubiese gustado platicar más contigo- Confeso – Eres una persona muy divertida-

—Lo mismo digo de ti Galo- Le respondió.

—Ilia…-

—Dime-

—¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto al notar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas era más intenso.

—¿Huh?- Se exalto un poco, poniendo una mano en su mejilla – Mmm… Si…- Parecía no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero de pronto algo la contradijo. Perdió el equilibrio estando a punto de caer, pero entonces Galo rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos; noto entonces su agitada respiración y al instante poso su mano en la mejilla y después en la frente de la peliverde.

—¡Tienes mucha fiebre!- Exclamo preocupado, Ilia parecía algo aturdida por lo que no le contesto de inmediato – Te llevare a un hospital-

—No…- le detuvo – Es solo… un poco de fiebre, había tomado algo de medicamento esta mañana, en serio no es necesario que me lleves a un hospital- Dijo tras respirar profundamente para calmarse – Aunque me gustaría pedirte otro favor –

—Dime-

—¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?- Dijo– Está muy cerca de aquí-

—Claro ¿Dónde es?- Pidió e Ilia le dio la dirección, sin perder tiempo Galo la cargo en sus brazos y avanzo a trote hasta un edificio departamental que se encontraba a dos cuadras de allí. Entro a la recepción y subió al piso que Ilia le indico. Al abrir el ascensor avanzo por el pasillo varias puertas “Habitación 230, habitación 230” Se repetía en la cabeza mientras daba una mirada rápida a las placas numeradas sobre las puertas de madera, pronto dio con ella. Sin pensar antes tomo la perilla y la giro abriendo la puerta, ya estando dentro se le hizo extraño que dejara la puerta sin llave, que chica más descuidada.

—Ya estamos en tu casa pero no veo a nadie- Le dijo a la chica en brazos, pero al parecer se había quedado dormida -¿Hola?- Dijo en voz alta pero nadie parecía estar allí. Analizo el lugar rápidamente y se dirigió a una puerta, con suerte seria la recamara y sí que lo era.

Coloco a la peliverde con suma delicadeza sobre el mullido colchón – Estarás bien- Le dijo, desde que inició su carrera profesional había adquirido conocimiento básico de primeros auxilios, estaba seguro que con los cuidados necesarios podría ayudar a esta bella jovencita que ahora parecía inmersa en un profundo sueño. Salió a la cocina y lleno una vasija de agua fría, tomo un trapo y lo remojo para ir donde Ilia; exprimió el trapo y lo paso por el ardiente rostro de la joven, sin duda esa humedad sería un alivio. Paso un momento frotando el trapo en la frente, mejillas, cuello incluso brazos; una forma rápida de bajar la fiebre era meterla en una tina de agua fría, pero sin duda no podía hacerlo, no quería ser descortés.

Tras un rato más, el rostro de la peli verde lucia más relajado y su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal; Galo soltó un profundo suspiro, agotado pero muy aliviado. La miro y sonrió paso entonces sus dedos acariciando las mejillas de Ilia, tal como lucia su piel era suave al tacto; acerco entonces su rostro al de ella, junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos, podía aun sentir el calor que desprendía por la fiebre, hubiese deseado permanecer así por un largo tiempo, pero algo imprevisto paso.

—Gracias Galo- Escucho, el mencionado abrió entonces los ojos por la sorpresa, encontrándose con aquellos violetas que lo miraban fijamente.

—I-Ilia – Balbuceo, la peli verde por su parte le tomo de las mejillas.

—Eres un buen hombre – le dijo – Me ayudaste a rescatar a mi preciada Nieves sin pedir nada a cambio, incluso estando en tu día libre. Me has traído y tratado la fiebre… eso te hace admirable pero, también eres muy ingenuo – Todo parecía bien hasta ese punto – Eres una persona importante para Kray ¿no es así? - ¿Cómo sabía algo así? No todos en la ciudad sabían exactamente que él estaba relacionado con su gobernante, pero a todo esto ¿Por qué hablaban de Kray ahora? – Hasta donde sé él te salvo de un incendio hace muchos años y desde entonces has estado bajo su cuidado… Eso me hace pensar en lo mucho que te valora – Cada palabra alteraba más al joven bombero, el tono de voz se volvía más seco y severo, casi despreciable –Si él está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por tu seguridad entonces es una oportunidad que no voy a desaprovechar. Eres mío Galo-

—Pero que… - Alcanzo a decir antes de quedar inconsciente tras un golpe por su espalda. Cayó rendido sobre el delgado cuerpo de la joven.

—¿No le has dicho demasiado? - Se integró una voz en aquella habitación, a los pies de la cama se encontraban dos hombres jóvenes, quizás un poco mayores que Ilia. Eran altos y vestían ropa negra ajustada; uno de ellos poseía una larga cabellera de un azul obscuro, piel pálida y una expresión de completa tranquilidad sobre su rostro, el otro hombre era de cabello rojizo y alborotado, contrario al peli azul, parecía ser muy impulsivo.

—De todas formas, terminaría por saberlo – Respondió Ilia.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo Jefe – Le elogio el pelirrojo – Hemos atrapado a este bobo demasiado fácil, le dije que este plan no podía fallar –

—Me sorprende lo buen actor que eres, al punto de fingir enfermedad para traerlo hasta aquí- Continuo el peli azul.

—Ni yo me creo que funcionara este plan – Confeso Ilia, sentada en la cama y con Galo aun en los brazos – Pero les advierto que es la última vez que les sigo algo como esto - No podía verlos directamente a la cara por la vergüenza.

—¡La verdad te miras muy bien!– Exclamo el pelirrojo

—Gueira- Murmuró Ilia

—Si me lo preguntan, yo creo que este hombre sentía atracción por ti - Dijo ahora el de larga cabellera azulada

—Meis… Ustedes dos, olviden esto y llevemos a este sujeto de inmediato a nuestra base- Ordeno, y de inmediato ataron al inconsciente muchacho, el pelirrojo lo hecho a su espalda y los tres salieron por la desolada parte trasera del edificio sin ser vistos, en una camioneta blanca.

En la ciudad había varios disturbios entre personas normales y “Burnish” sobrenombre dado a las personas con la habilidad de crear llamas; era muy común que estos individuos fuesen perseguidos, capturados y encerrados por la ley; ser un “Burnish” te convertía automáticamente en un criminal. Estos tres muchachos eran “Burnish” líderes de una organización llamada “MadBurnish” destinada a derrocar al gobierno que los oprimía, en pocas palabras su principal objetivo era sacar a Kray del camino, porque este hombre los usaba en secreto como conejillos de indias para sus proyectos.

Atacar directamente era una tarea imposible, el gobierno es inmenso, sin mencionar que posee armas letales; en el estado actual de la organización ilegal sería un suicido enfrentarlos. Motivo por el que decidieron realizar una estrategia que afectara de manera indirecta al tirano gobernante, Gueira y Meis habían investigado los recientes movimientos de Kray, así como sus acciones en el pasado y el circulo de seres queridos que a decir verdad no era muy amplio, si acaso lo único destacable era la relación que tenía con Galo, un chico huérfano que salvo de un incendio hace muchos años y que después se dedicó a criarlo; Galo sería entonces como un hijo para él. Teniendo en claro el objetivo la cuestión sería entonces como ataparlo, armar un escándalo en Promepolis traería consecuencias terribles, así que pensaron en como acercarse a él sin que sospechara. Al final la idea de Gueira fue la que se realizó, su plan era que Lio (Ilia) se hiciera pasar por una hermosa chica para así atraerlo a un lugar alejado de los tumultos de personas. El dueño del hotel era un “Burnish” en secreto, consciente de las atrocidades del gobierno no dudo en prestarles ayuda a estos tres chicos.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? – Murmuro Galo mientras trataba de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz de aquel lugar, no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata - ¿Qué está pasando? - Dijo entonces al ser consciente de que estaba dentro de una gran jaula parecida a la de los pájaros, permanecía suspendida en el aire colgando del techo.

—Vaya, vaya por fin despiertas – Escucho la voz enérgica del chico pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en un sofá junto con Meis y Lio.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Exigió incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y tomando los barrotes de acero que lo aprisionaban.

—Burnish – Le respondió Lio, el rostro del peli azul palideció porque tenía una vaga pero terrible sensación de a donde apuntaba todo esto. Clavo los ojos en el peli verde.

—¿Ilia? ¿Porque? – Se sentía traicionado – Creí en ti, pensé que eras una joven honesta –

—Soy un chico, mi nombre el Lio Fotia – Le respondió y Galo quedo helado – Y también soy el líder de “MadBurnish” –

—¿Qué? – No lograba digerirlo– …Eres un malnacido no has sido honesto desde el primer momento-

—Nunca fue mi intención ser honesto contigo – Le escupió las palabras, era muy diferente a la joven que conoció en el parque, ahora era una persona fría, cruel y sus hermosos ojos violetas parecían estar en eterna ira.

—Incluso creí sentir algo especial por ti, es humillante – Mascullo para sus adentros.

—Pobrecillo - Sonrió Meis

—En realidad vestido así cualquiera caería ante sus pies - Le siguió Gueira.

—No volveré a usar un vestido - Les advirtió – Al contrario de mí, parece que ustedes dos se divirtieron mucho - Recordar que lo vistieron a la fuerza y pareciera divertirles el hecho de peinarlo, maquillarlo y enseñarle a ser más “delicado” le daba una molesta sensación.

—En cuanto salga de aquí, les daré una lección – Gruño pegado a los barrotes.

—Claro – Meneo la mano Meis dándole poca importancia.

—Basta, esta plática termino – Interrumpió el peli verde – Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos al punto – Tomo un momento para dar un gran respiro y pensar bien sus palabras – Galo como ya sabes eres un rehén, lo que nosotros queremos son dos cosa, la primera es que Kray libere a nuestros compañeros que han sido capturados y la segunda es poder crear nuestra propia ciudad, sin ser amenazados y perseguidos. Queremos vivir tranquilamente –

—Así que, hablaremos de esas negociaciones ahora con el gobernador. Nuestras condiciones a cambio de tu libertad- Dijo el pelirrojo quien quitaba una sábana sobre la mesa enfrente, dejando al descubierto un aparato de radio. Pronto el chico de larga cabellera lo encendió y presiono algunos botones, hubo un corto silencio antes de que una voz se escuchara en la otra línea, Lio sostenía el micrófono del aparato. La voz era de una mujer, muy probablemente la secretaria de Kray.

—Necesitamos hablar con el gobernador – Dijo Lio a la muchacha.

—Es necesario que se presente y me indique la razón de la llamada – Insistió la mujer.

—Solo dígale que el líder de MadBurnish quiere hablar con él para llegar a un acuerdo- No paso mucho antes de que la voz del gobernante de Promepolis hiciera presencia del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas? – Su voz sonaba un poco amenazante, iba directo y sin rodeos. Claramente Kray no estaría interesado en hacer algún trato con una banda de delincuentes.

—Escucha, tenemos a Galo –Alcanzo a decir y tan pronto pronuncio el nombre del peli azul la línea se cortó.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Dijo el peli azul extrañado – ¿No habrá colgado o sí? –

—No lo sé, no tendría sentido – Lio miro el aparato. Paso un buen tiempo en el que establecieron conexión con las oficinas, pero nunca levantaban el teléfono.

—¿Qué les sucede? Deberían de responder aunque sea una vez de todas las veces que lo hemos intentado – Gruño Gueira

—Kray no caerá en su extorción – Hablo ahora Galo desde la celda. Le dolía admitirlo pero era lógico, no antepondría una sola vida por perdonar cientos de “criminales” y liberarlos. Eso sería arriesgado. Además, si cedía era muy posible que lo chantajearan con algo más.

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta haberlo intentado, quiero estar seguro, quiero escuchar a Kray decir que no accederá, aun tratándose de ti – Lio parecía inquietarse un poco. Pronto se escuchó que alguien había levantado el teléfono tras la línea.

—Kray…- Dijo pero fue interrumpido

—Escucha MadBurnish, no estoy interesado en tus chantajes, no pienso acceder aun si tienes a Galo en tus manos – Le interrumpió

—Pensé que este chico significaba algo para ti – Le respondió Lio a lo que hubo un largo silencio.

—No sé cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión. Pero es errónea – Finalmente hablo – No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo –

—¡Pero…! -

—No, no me interesa que atrocidad puedas hacer con ese chico –

—Este chico también es un ciudadano de Promepolis ¿Cómo puedes darle la espalda a tu gente? – Quería persuadirlo.

—Lo mismo te digo. Los burnish que están en mis manos son tus camaradas también ¿Por qué no haces algo por ellos? –

—¡Lo estoy intentado! –

—Pero no es suficiente, creaste una mala jugada, una mera pérdida de tiempo – Escuchar a los dos líderes de estas organizaciones debatir llenaba de tensión a los tres chicos presentes.

—Eres una persona terrible –

—Es gracioso viniendo de alguien que toma rehenes para extorsionar a otros – La voz de Kray era tranquila pero sus palabras eran muy afiladas – MadBurnish… sin duda, tú y tu gente caerán en mis manos- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que colgara.

—Ese maldito - Maldijo entre dientes el pelirrojo. Había mucha tensión en la habitación, Galo pensó que si abría la boca solo empeoraría todo, así que decidió permanecer en silencio y observar que sucedía.

—¿Jefe? – Dijo Meis al ver que el chico muy apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—¿Que sucede? – Había atraído la atención de Gueira.

—No es nada estoy bien – Contestó Lio apartando la mirada de los dos sujetos.

—Nada de eso - Protestó Gueira levantándose y lo sujeto del brazo. Le obligó a mirarle y pudo sentir el rostro del chico arder, sus ojos se miraban lloroso también –Jefe ¿No estará enfermo? - Cuestionó.

—Creí que había hecho muy bien el fingir fiebre pudiendo controlar el calor de su cuerpo – Salto Meis -¡¿Entonces está realmente enfermo?! –

—Y aun así aprovechaste eso para engañarme –Finalmente habló Galo.

—Somos humanos es normal que nos enfermemos también – Alegó el peli verde.

—Esto debió pasar también por las recientes peleas contra la FreezeForce, a cada que prendemos fuego nos lanzan montonal de hielo, el cambio busco de temperatura debió afectarlo, añadiendo el estrés – Dijo Meis, tocando aquella frente que ardía – Ahora como estamos no contamos con medicamentos para tratar un resfriado. Pero puedo ir a la ciudad más cercana por algunos – Se ofreció. Y en eso, alguien toco enérgicamente la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Gueira mientras abría la puerta, pronto entró un hombre por entre los 30 años, respiraba agitado, al parecer había corrido mucho para llegar allí.

—Jefe, chicos… - Jadeaba – La FreezeForce se ha llevado a 10 miembros que patrullaban cerca del norte de Promepolis… Necesito que los ayuden por favor… Tienen a mi hijo – Esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tenemos que ir de inmediato, si los alcanzamos aún podemos liberarlos antes de que entren a la ciudad. Si entran, será complicado rescatarlos - Dijo Lio apartándose de los dos chicos que lo sostenían. Pero estos se pusieron enfrente de él.

—Reconozco que eres el líder. Pero se reconocer que aunque seas un tipo genial puedes enfermarte –

—No estarán pensando – Bramó el peliverde.

—Sí, necesitas descansar – Dijo ahora Meis – No te preocupes, yo y Gueira nos haremos cargo, después de ti nosotros dos somos bastante fuertes. Podemos hacerlo, confía en nosotros – Coloco su mano en el hombro del joven líder.

—También de regreso traeremos medicamento para ti jefe – Comento el pelirrojo. Lio estuvo pensando por un momento.

—De acuerdo – Sonrió – Solo asegúrense de volver todos –

—Puedes contar con eso- Dijeron ambos.

—Así que por ahora quédate tranquilo y descansa –Gueira le tomó en brazos y lo recostó sobre la cama que se encontraba cerca de la gran ventana al fondo de la habitación.

—Nos vamos- Anunció Meis, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta seguido de Gueira y el joven hombre a paso apresurado.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que se hizo madrugada, Ni una sola palabra se había mencionado en aquella habitación. Galo pensaba que el chico se sentía fatal como para entablar una conversación con él, así que dejaría que descansara. Hubo varios momentos en los que le vio dormir, cuando despertaba solo se giraba dándole la espalda, entre el poco silencio Galo lograba escuchar la pesada respiración del muchacho que de vez en cuando tosía. Estaba seguro que con el pasar del tiempo la ansiedad de Lio crecía al no ver regresar a sus compañeros.

Ahora que lo notaba, ese lugar parecía una pequeña habitación, demasiado modesta. A través del gran cristal podía saber que se encontraban en un lugar alto, el brillante amanecer se extendía. Permaneció varios minutos quieto mirando al chico que estaba tendido en la cama frente a él, la fiebre parecía debilitarlo demasiado y su rostro estaba sumido en agonía. Por un lado estaba feliz de que pagara un poco el daño que le ha hecho y por el otro quería ayudarlo.

—Meis… Gueira… - Se escapó un susurro del chico extendiendo su brazo, aferrándose a las sabanas. Había despertado, como pudo se salió de la cama y se puso en pie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le dijo Galo – Serán mis enemigos pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado por ti –

—No quiero escucharte - Le respondió al instante entre jadeos.

—¡Solo mírate! – Exclamo acercándose a los barrotes – Muy apenas puedes estar de pie –

—No necesito tu compasión –

—No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tus compañeros. Están preocupados por tu salud –

—Yo… tengo que ir a ayudarlos- Dio varios pasos

—¡¿Es que no te ves?! – Estalló – Eres un terco –

—¡Estoy perfectamente bien! – Protestó pero estando a unos pasos cerca de la jaula su vista se nublo haciendo que se golpeara contra los barrotes de metal, perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo al suelo.

—…. ¿Estás bien ahora? – Preguntó viendo al chico tendido en el suelo aturdido por el golpe, no tardo en quedar inconsciente - ¿Lio? - No obtuvo respuesta, pensó un poco en que podría hacer en esta situación, no había forma de salir pero el líder se encontraba demasiado cerca como para tocarlo e inconsciente. Soltó un pesado suspiro y reviso sus bolsillos, en varios cargaba algunos medicamentos, unos contra quemaduras, otros antibióticos, etc. Supuso entonces que podría ayudarlo.

Rasgo parte de su playera y el pedazo de tela lo mojo con el agua de la botella que le habían dado para que bebiera, se arrodillo en el borde de la jaula donde estaba Lio y se agacho, saco sus manos por entre los barrotes y comenzó a frotar el trapo contra el rostro del chico. Después al no saber cómo hacer que ingiriera el medicamento tomo una decisión, mesclo el polvo de las capsulas de antibiótico con una parte del agua en su boca, agradecía que podía sacar su cabeza de entre los barrotes, así podía levantar un poco al chico para darle el medicamento. No dudo en “besarlo” con tal de que ingiriera algo que le calmara la fiebre, después de que Lio bebiera aquello lo dejo recostado en el suelo y permaneció cerca de él. Pasaron varias horas en las que se quedó pensando ya después de ver que el chico se veía mejor.

—Sus labios son suaves – Se dijo deslizando sus dedos sobre su labio inferior, tratando de revivir la sensación. Sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaron y al darse cuenta se alteró –No puedo evitarlo. Este chico tiene algo que me hace sentir cosas extrañas, es tan confuso – Se decía.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?... – Escucho la débil voz desde el suelo y se alteró al pensar que lo había escuchado. Vio que el peli verde se incorporaba nuevamente, se notaba mejor, la fiebre parecía estar desapareciendo.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente –

—Ya veo – Noto entonces el trapo en su frente que se deslizo hasta el suelo – Tú… - No estaba seguro si creer lo que veía.

—Sí, te he ayudado. Talle tu cuerpo y también te he dado medicamento - Dijo mostrando las cajas de medicamento – Disculpa por no haberlo dicho antes, estaba tan sorprendido por todo que había olvidado este detalle –

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? – Le miraba sorprendido.

—No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que claramente necesita ayuda, ya te lo había dicho – Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Pero… soy quien te tiene prisionero. Pudiste haberme matado, soy el líder después de todo. Si lo hicieras sería una ventaja para Kray dentro de todo este conflicto –

—¿Es que tu solo piensas en guerras? – Estaba molesto – Soy bombero y apago incendios, salvar vidas también es mi prioridad. Matar personas no es parte del contrato - Paro al escuchar que el chico levemente rio.

—Realmente eres un bobo – Sonrió, pero no había pisca de malas intenciones en esas palabras como las veces anteriores, podría decirse que era una sonrisa tierna, como cuando le conoció en el parque – Me rindo no puedo contigo – Fue entonces que tomo la llave de la celda y la abrió.

—¿Estás seguro? - Dijo algo extrañado.

—No hagas que me arrepienta después… Solo bromeo- Soltó – “MadBurnish” no mata sin razón, no ganare nada matándote y tampoco ganare nada teniéndote aquí encerrado; Kray me ha dejado en claro que no piensa ceder aun teniéndote de prisionero… Es extraño, siendo que eres como un hijo para el ¿no?- Esto último le hizo sentir a Galo malestar.

—No sé qué le sucede a Kray, ni que es lo que planea pero pienso hablar con él. Me gustaría ayudar – Tomo la mano del chico peli verde. El tiempo que había permanecido encerrado, había pensado sobre varias situaciones donde le toco presenciar que el escuadrón de FreezeForce tomaba Burnish encubiertos sin haber realizado algún crimen. Empezaba a tener sus dudas, pero no estaba de acuerdo en cómo estaban actuando ambos bandos.

—Gracias – No sabía que más decir, aunque le extrañaba la acción del peli azul.

—Lio… - Le miró fijamente – No puedo irme sin antes decirte algo – Su corazón comenzó entonces a acelerar los latidos – Realmente… tu… tu, me gustas mucho… aun siendo un chico –

—¿Eh?- Se había sorprendido, no esperaba una declaración de amor, no después de todo esto. Galo se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro del peliverde, pero este retrocedió –Espera –Puso las manos enfrente haciendo distancia – Esto es demasiado repentino… - Su voz sonó temblorosa, esta vez sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas pero no por la fiebre.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Tomo aquellas manos que inútilmente los separaban – Yo en realidad nunca estuve interesado de forma romántica por alguien… pero, desde el momento que te conocí sentí que mi destino era estar junto a ti… Claro nunca pensé que de esta forma – Hecho una mirada rápida a la jaula detrás de él.

—Justo ahora no tengo la mente clara y… hace mucho tiempo deje de pensar en el amor… - Suspiro apartando la mirada. Galo entonces le tomo del mentón y lo giro hacia él, hubo un roce de labios antes de que el peli verde volviera a retroceder

—Eres muy insistente – cayo sentado sobre el colchón al perder el equilibrio – Además… estoy enfermo ¿no te preocupa enfermarte también? – Aquella razón había hecho que Galo soltara varias carcajadas.

—En realidad no, si te lo preguntas ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparme por eso –

—¿Eh?-

—Ya te he “besado”- Confeso

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo? – Eso lo había puesto muy nervioso

—¿Cómo crees que has ingerido los medicamentos? – Dijo a la vez que señalaba su boca. Al instante el rostro de Lio enrojeció mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¡¿No me habrás hecho algo más, cierto?! – Lo miro amenazante.

—Claro que no. No pensaría hacerle algo a alguien que se encuentra inconsciente - Negó con la cabeza. El ambiente pesado que se había creado en un inicio, parecía haber desaparecido entre aquella platica – Y claro, si no estás de acuerdo con mis sentimientos ahora entonces está bien… pero, pienso seguir insistiendo, aun si no estaremos cerca, estoy seguro que el destino podría reunirnos nuevamente – Planeaba dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero la triste expresión del muchacho lo detuvo.

—Galo – Pronuncio por fin su nombre –Eres muy dulce – una lágrima rodo por su mejilla – Desde que me volví un “Burnish” había abandonado varias esperanzas y sueños para aferrarme a otros más turbios. No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero tus actos desinteresados y amables han llegado a hacer que sienta algo –Sin más el bombero se había lanzado hacia él, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

—Lio… - Decir su nombre se sentía muy bien – gracias – Estaba feliz de que el chico le diese una oportunidad. Permanecieron abrazaron varios minutos, el malestar que sentía Lio por la fiebre ya era mínimo y le reconfortaba mucho estar en unos brazos confiables y protectores. Había vivido varios años huyendo, luchando, defendiendo; que había olvidado la sensación de ser protegido por alguien más.

Galo se separó un poco para depositar un suave beso en los labios del peliverde, este aun tímido le correspondió, dada la oportunidad Galo hundió y deslizo sus dedos por la esponjosa cabellera del líder de los Burnish, tal como pensaba era fresca y suave, bajo a su cuello, hombros y finalmente lo tomo de la cintura pegándolo más a él con ambos brazos. Los besos se intensificaron al punto de separarse jadeantes de aire, Lio cayó sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama y al mismo tiempo Galo se posiciono arriba de él.

—Galo… - Pronuncio con torpeza, este tipo de situación era algo nuevo para él. Sentía las mejillas arder, sus ojos húmedos, su cuerpo temblaba y el corazón le latía apresurado golpeando fuerte contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes – Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas y deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre aquellos labios – Confía en mi – Lio asintió, por lo que Galo prosiguió con los besos. Lentamente se deshizo de la chaqueta negra ajustada que usaba Lio, desbarató después el cuello de la camisa blanca de notables holanes, deslizando sus labios por el níveo cuello del muchacho.

—Aghh- Soltó un gemido al sentir como las manos del peli azul se deslizaban intrusas por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo su espalda y cintura. Galo se lo tomaba con paciencia disfrutando cada caricia que daba —Bésame por favor – Pidió en un susurro a lo que el joven encima de él se inclinó para cumplir la petición, así también fue quitando botón por botón hasta deshacerse de la blanca tela; exponiendo aquel delicado torso.

—A partir de este punto no hay vuelta atrás ¿estás seguro de esto? – Quería estar seguro de que era voluntad también de Lio sobre pasar esos límites. Era un chico demasiado considerado.

—Me extraña que lo preguntes, no creí que te detendrías por algo como esto – Se sonrió – Lo cierto es que no soy muy paciente – deslizo sus delgados dedos por la mejilla de Galo. Era su primera vez intimando con una persona, no le desagradaba la idea de compartir cama con este desconocido. Galo reconoció que había pasado por alto el hecho de que este joven era el líder de aquella organización, era demasiado obvio que tenía un carácter fuerte de líder nato.

—Muy bien- Tomo y beso el dorso de la mano de su ahora pareja – Te amo – Pronuncio aquellas palabras con voz provocadora. Sin perder tiempo bajo hasta el pulcro pecho y lo lleno de caricias y besos.

—¡Ahh! – No pudo callar su voz cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua del bombero deslizarse por uno de sus pezones para inmediatamente chuparlo. Se aferró a las sabanas mientras sus jadeos se intensificaban. Galo por su parte se deshizo ahora de los pantalones acariciando el notable bulto que se encontraba aun oculto entre la tela de la ropa interior. Esta acción hizo que Lio arqueara la espalda y se aferrara a la cintura de Galo entrelazando sus piernas con fuerza. Esto hizo sonreír al bombero, aunque el chico que temblaba debajo de él estuviera desesperado y ansioso por iniciar aquello, quería alargar aquel momento especial. Pero hubo cambio de planes.

—¡¿Eh?!- Se quejó después de ser derribado hacia un lado teniendo ahora al peli verde arriba sentado sobre su cadera, sus quejidos fueron callados por un beso apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban intentando tomar el control.

—Yo también pienso divertirme Galo – Le dijo al mencionado con aquella mirada seductora que lo volvía loco. Rápidamente el chico le había despojado de su camisa negra dejando su bien fornido cuerpo a la vista. Galo le tomo de las manos y las paso por su pecho; pronto sintió como aquella parte se calentaba y reaccionaba a las caricias hasta haber un punto en el que no pudo más y se deshizo de lo que les quedaba de ropa. Los ojos violetas no dejaron de ver lo grande que era la hombría Galo, este aprovecho esa distracción para derribar al chico dejándolo nuevamente debajo contra las sabanas; retomo entonces el camino donde se había quedado, deslizando su lengua por el abdomen del joven líder, hundió su lengua en el ombligo, beso y mordisqueo el vientre; en este punto la habitación se había llenado de los sonoros gemidos que escapaban de los labios del chico.

Galo tomo entonces el miembro de Lio con sus manos, era cálido y también se encontraba bien erecto al igual que él. Lio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás estando apoyado en la cama sobre sus codos, sentía su cuerpo arder y temblar, un cosquilleo le recorría por el vientre hasta la punta de los dedos de las piernas, su vista se nublaba por la excitación. Galo dio un leve masaje al miembro antes de sustituir sus manos por su boca, lamiendo la punta y después introducirlo dentro; Lio estaba perdiendo la cabeza, de sus labios no dejaban de escapar jadeos y suspiros. No tardo en venirse dentro de la boca del joven bombero, este bebió una parte de aquel blanquecino líquido y el resto lo tomo entre sus dedos. También era su primera vez teniendo intimidad, y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo. Aprendió de escuchar a sus compañeros cuando hablaban sobre intimidad, además de las revistas que de vez en cuando compraba. Si bien nunca imagino que terminaría en la cama con el líder de una organización criminal después de haberlo secuestrado; claro, el en un inicio había sido engañado y pensó que era una linda chica.

Pronto introdujo uno de sus dedos bañado en esperma en medio del trasero de Lio, este por su parte se estremeció soltando un chillido.

—Quizás se sienta incomodo por ahora. Pero hare lo posible para que te sientas bien… solo relájate – Susurro el peli azul al oído del chico debajo, este asintió jadeante. Galo prosiguió introduciendo un segundo dedo y después un tercero; los movía lubricando aquel pequeño lugar – Lio… voy a entrar en ti- Le aviso y levanto las largas y delgadas piernas del chico hasta sus hombros, colocando el trasero del joven hasta su entrepierna. Le tomo de los glúteos y los separo, pegando la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada del peli verde. Froto un poco antes de abrirse paso dentro, se introducía de forma lenta no quería lastimarlo. Lio dio un grito ahogado al sentir el gran miembro invadiendo su ser.

—Aghh- Gruño Galo al sentir como el interior era cálido y le envolvía, pensó entrar de una sola envestida, pero seguro que eso sería doloroso para Lio. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, espero un momento hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaran – Voy a moverme – Dijo y sintió el cuerpo del chico temblar, probablemente estaba algo tenso. Galo entonces lo beso en los labios y tomo el miembro de Lio en sus manos, masturbándolo para después dar inicio al vaivén.

—¡Ahh! G… Galo… aghh… - Jadeaba, sentía que se rompería, Galo era demasiado grande; envolvió al bombero con sus piernas e inconscientemente movía levemente la cadera, esto hacia que su interior apretase un poco más a aquel intruso.

—Lio… estoy por venirme- Susurro.

—¿No puedes dejar de decirme lo que harás? – Soltó, le parecía tierno que Galo fuese muy considerado, pero a estas alturas ya se encontraba demasiado impaciente – No es… como si te fuese a dejar ir… - Gimió apretando con fuerza sus piernas sobre la cintura de Galo – Si vas a correrte hazlo dentro – Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Galo, definitivamente amaba esa personalidad.

—¡Aghh! – Gimió al sentir como el líquido salía de su miembro, llenando el interior del muchacho. Lio arqueo la espalda a la vez que también se corría. Galo cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, ambos jadeantes. Lio le envolvió en sus brazos y busco su rostro para llenarlo de besos, besos que empezaban a ser una adicción para el bombero.

—Eso estuvo genial –

—Opino lo mismo, se sintió muy bien – Dijo recostado sobre el pecho del peli verde.

Pasaron varios minutos acostados en silencio descansando, hasta que decidieron que era momento de levantarse y tomar un baño. Ambos tenían muchas cosas de que hablar de ahora en adelante.


	25. Ilustración de Kurose Kurosaki

**Ilustración de: Kurose Kurosaki **

[ **https://www.facebook.com/KurosakiKurose** ](https://www.facebook.com/KurosakiKurose)


	26. Ilustración de Avocado 寿司

**Ilustración de: Avocado ** **寿司**

[ **https://facebook.com/Sushiconawacates** ](https://facebook.com/Sushiconawacates)

[ **https://twitter.com/sushi_avocado** ](https://twitter.com/sushi_avocado)

[ **https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=39046992** ](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=39046992)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/aimara_art/** ](https://www.instagram.com/aimara_art/)


	27. Mal tercio (Por: Tabris-XX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lio no solo se hartó de hacer mal tercio, acompañando siempre a cierta pareja de enamorados, también se dio cuenta de que era el momento más oportuno para huir. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando se juntan el hambre y las ganas de comer? Tal vez Gueira y Meis tenían esa respuesta.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [Tabris-XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)**
> 
> **Parejas: Gueira/Meis + Lio**
> 
> **Kinks: Trío.  
> **   
> 

Lio Fotia se definía a sí mismo como un alma libre y sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Rechazaba el amor romántico pero algunas veces, permitía las muestras de afecto en la intimidad con sus esporádicos amantes.

Pero aún así, él no concebía la idea de tener que atarse en exclusiva a una misma persona por el resto de su vida. Lio simplemente disfrutaba de las aventuras que vinieran y no se cuestionaba al respecto. Sin embargo, esa conducta lo llevó a ser juzgado por sus conocidos; algunos lo tachaban de inmaduro, otros de promiscuo. Lio solo hacía oídos sordos a todo eso y seguía en lo suyo, después de todo... ¿quiénes eran ellos para criticarlo?

Cuando Lio conoció a Gueira y a Meis, en un encuentro de aficionados a las motocicletas y al rock, estos ya eran pareja y llevaban juntos un par de años. A partir de ahí, empezaron a frecuentarse y a salir juntos.

Los chicos comenzaron a referirse a Lio llamándolo "jefe" porque le pedían que fuera él quien planeara y decidiera las actividades que harían en cada salida. Generalmente viajaban de una ciudad a otra, montados en sus enormes y llamativas motos chopper y acampaban en sitios que encontraban atractivos, otras veces iban por unos tragos o a algún concierto de rock o heavy metal.

Conforme pasaron los meses, Lio se dio cuenta de algo que lo llevó a sentirse bastante miserable: empezó a envidiar la relación de pareja que mantenían sus amigos. Tal vez porque era algo que él no tenía, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco era como si la idea de tenerlo le resultara particularmente atractiva.

Cada vez que Lio veía a los otros dos en una típica situación de pareja, ya sea tomándose las manos, abrazándose, besándose, diciéndose cosas bonitas o haciéndose insinuaciones de connotación lasciva de una manera cómplice y divertida, él no podía evitar sentirse molesto y fue que entendió que ahí había una cuestión más seria.

Lio empezó a gustar de ambos chicos, a experimentar una fuerte atracción sexual por ellos, a fantasear con verse involucrado de una forma íntima y libidinosa con los dos.

¿Tal vez era el momento de alejarse? Ya estaba cansado de hacer mal tercio y sería incapaz de hacer otro tipo de avance que ocasionara una infidelidad o ruptura en la pareja.

Así fue que un día, Lio Fotia decidió desaparecer y ya no permitió ser encontrado por sus amigos. Dejó de frecuentar los lugares habituales en donde coincidían, cambió de número de celular, los bloqueó de sus redes sociales, abandonó el club.

Meis y Gueira no tardaron en darse cuenta de que su apreciado jefe los había abandonado sin explicaciones, sin motivos. Pero Lio se equivocó al creer que simplemente iba a borrarse de la vida de esos dos hombres y que estos se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo lograron entrar? -Lio quedó consternado al ver a los otros dos en el interior de su departamento; lo primero que pensó fue que alguien pudo meterse a robar pero el panorama era completamente distinto, no eran delincuentes ni ingresaron para tomar sus pertenencias, eran sus compañeros esperando por él en una situación atípica y muy osada-

Ambos hombres se encontraban totalmente desnudos y retozando en el sofá más alargado. No habían encontrado una mejor manera de entretenerse y matar el tiempo que teniendo sexo mientras esperaban a Lio que regresara.

Para entonces, había concluido una muy fogosa sesión y se encontraban compartiendo un cigarrillo. Lio los observaba atónito sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, se acercó a ellos esperando una explicación.

—Bienvenido a casa, jefe -replicó Meis con total cinismo guiñándole un ojo- Lo extrañamos mucho, ¿sabe?

—¿Acaso hicimos algo que le molestó como para que nos abandonara de esa manera tan cruel? -añadió Gueira sin preocuparse por ser visto sin una sola pieza de ropa, tampoco se molestó en cubrirse, definitivamente no sentía culpa ni pudor-

—No me han respondido -Lio no podía negarse a sí mismo que la situación lo estaba inquietando demasiado, su rubor se hizo evidente y sus ojos se desviaban de manera inevitable hacia los miembros ya flácidos de sus inesperados invitados; debía reconocer que ambos poseían un muy buen tamaño a pesar de no estarlos viendo en el máximo esplendor- Quiero que se larguen inmediatamente de aquí. Ya no deseo tener que ver con ustedes.

Meis y Gueira no solo ignoraron las palabras de Lio, también se pusieron a reír mostrándose de lo más incrédulos. Ellos sabían que el jefe no estaba siendo nada sincero y además, ya habían deducido y notado lo que ocurría. En especial bajo aquellos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero que el hermoso chico tan bien lucía.

—El jefe no es sincero consigo mismo, ¿verdad, Gueira?

Los dos hombres siempre supieron que detrás de ese bello rostro aniñado e inocente se ocultaba un era un ser sumamente lujurioso, ardiente como fuego abrasador e indomable. Un ser que por alguna extraña razón optó por alejarse de ellos antes de que pudiera quemarlos y arrastrarlos a un infierno lascivo.

—Definitivamente no lo es -contestó Gueira enseñando una sonrisa ladina-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó Fotia al saberse tan predecible a pesar de sus arduos y vanos esfuerzos por ocultar sus verdaderos motivos-

Estaba claro que Lio no quería que Gueira y Meis se fueran, él tampoco hubiese querido tener que apartarse como lo hizo. Ya los apreciaba bastante como para ser el responsable de algo que consideraba tan bajo y vil, algo que a pesar de su extremo estilo de vida sexual le ponía un freno moral para ir más allá, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos que podrían volverse incontrolables.

Pero Lio no contaba con que esos dos cínicos sujetos tenían en mente proponerle hacer su fantasía realidad. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo hacían bajo la excusa de romper la monotonía y la rutina de pareja. ¿Qué más daba? Al diablo las convenciones sociales, si todos se ponían de acuerdo y se trataba de algo plenamente consentido, estaba bien.

Al verse descubierto, Lio sonrió y ya no pudo ni quiso seguir oponiendo resistencia. Cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió, ya se hallaba a merced de los otros dos que le hicieron un lugar en medio de ambos y con cierta prisa, encargaron de despojarlo de cada una de sus ropas.

Unos segundos después, cuatro manos y un par de hábiles bocas exploraban sin límites cada rincón del delgado y esbelto cuerpo de Lio. La pareja estaba enfocada en hacer de aquella una experiencia de total disfrute para su querido jefe, quien se mostraba muy complacido ante tan exquisitas atenciones.

Lio recibía un profundo e intenso beso de Meis mientras Gueira le estimulaba los pezones, succionando uno y pellizcando otro en simultáneo, intercambiando cada cierto tiempo, hasta que lo dejó para unirse a ellos. El de cabello rojizo no quiso privarse de disfrutar también de los labios del agasajado.

Meis dejó a su novio deleitarse un rato con los besos del jefe, mientras tanto él bajó hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de Lio, las cuales separó con suavidad para apreciar con gusto ese erecto y gran miembro. Se vio tentado a hacer un comentario al respecto.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda tener un pene así de grande? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado -expresó el de cabello largo, intentando medir "a ojo" el sexo de Lio y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, concluyó que fácilmente superaba unos veinte centímetros- ¿Podría tomarle una foto?

Gueira rió ante esa ocurrencia que a Lio no le hizo demasiada gracia después de todo. Sin embargo, se encontraba muy ansioso y necesitado de algo más, por lo que lanzó una sugerencia que sabía resultaría efectiva.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! -refunfuñó Fotia y se compuso, viendo con fijeza al hombre que parecía embelesado con su pene- Si tanto te gusta lo que ves, busca la manera de inmortalizarlo en tus recuerdos.

Pero antes de Meis decidiera alguna cosa, Gueira se adelantó y se ubicó también en el piso, de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Lio justo al lado de su pareja.

—También quiero inmortalizarlo -dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y sin más, tomó el sexo de Lio con una de sus manos, pudiendo percibir el calor, la dureza y la humedad de este a causa del presemen que estaba emanando de él- Somos buenos trabajando en equipo, jefe.

Entonces Gueira sujetó el falo de Lio e inició unos suaves pero firmes movimientos manuales en vaivén. Al notar que estaba resultando como esperaba, lo acercó a Meis como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo y este, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó la lengua hasta alcanzar el glande y lamerlo con delicadeza.

De inmediato, las papilas gustativas del chico de largos cabellos azules se llenaron de un sabor agridulce y agradable que lo dejó con ganas de más. Lio no pudo refrenar sus adorables gimoteos entrecortados al experimentar la placentera sensación que le brindaban aquellos labios succionando la punta de sexo mientras era masturbado por el otro muchacho.

Rato después, Meis se apartó liberando su boca y cedió el puesto a Gueira, quien de inmediato tomó su lugar, solo que él fue más allá e introdujo en su cavidad el miembro de Lio tanto como le posible. Al conseguirlo, ciñó sus labios alrededor de la gruesa y venosa extensión para chupar con fuerza, dejándola llena de su caliente saliva.

—Ahhh... ahhh... dios... -exclamaba Lio bastante sorprendido ante tal destreza pero sobre todo al ver, lo organizados que resultaron esos dos-

Ahora era Meis quien se encargaba de la felación. Era hábil y al parecer tenía mucha práctica, tanto que era capaz de albergar todo el pene de Lio en su boca hasta enterrarlo en su garganta.

—Buen trabajo, cariño -el elogio de Gueira no se hizo esperar- Tómate un descanso.

Para ese momento, el miembro de Lio se veía tieso y brillante ya que estaba lleno saliva, de él también goteaban más fluidos transparentes que los otros degustaban con ganas. Gueira se encontraba en lo suyo cuando sintió una de las manos del jefe agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza y de inmediato, su boca fue embestida.

Meis sabía que Lio estaba cerca de su límite y ya no faltaba demasiado para que se viniera, así que lo sostuvo presionando sus caderas contra el asiento del sofá y mientras su novio seguía ocupado con el falo del rubio, él se incorporó a la labor haciendo lo mismo con los testículos ajenos. Con eso, Lio gimió más alto y su razón se nubló por completo.

—Ahhh... mmm... ngh... mierda...

La imposibilidad de moverse con libertad y la excitación visual extrema estaban causando estragos en Lio. Sin embargo, él se sabía sumamente afortunado teniendo a un par de atractivos hombres proporcionándole el mejor sexo oral de toda su maldita vida.

Ellos dijeron la verdad, hacían un excelente trabajo en conjunto. Ahora Meis sostenía el pene, lo chupaba unas cuantas veces para que luego Gueira hiciera lo mismo en su turno. No hubo necesidad de disputarse nada, su recompensa fue el maravilloso orgasmo y la satisfacción de su querido jefe.

Lio no se contuvo, se permitió gemir e incluso gritar sintiéndose en medio de una hoguera de placer que consumía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Estaba impresionado disfrutando de esa suerte de espectáculo erótico, en el que esos dos chicos lamían su miembro limpiando con sus lenguas todo vestigio de semen que quedó ahí es parecido.

Esa inolvidable noche quedaría marcada a fuego en la memoria de los tres para siempre. Desde entonces, Lio dejó de creer que hacía mal tercio y prometió no volver a apartarse jamás de Gueira y Meis.


	28. Ilustración de dany_iet

**Ilustración de: dany_iet**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/dany_iet/** ](https://www.instagram.com/dany_iet/)

[ **https://twitter.com/dany_iet** ](https://twitter.com/dany_iet)

[ **https://dany-iet.tumblr.com** ](https://dany-iet.tumblr.com)


	29. Ilustración de Fukuro Nico

**Ilustración de: Fukuro Nico**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/fukuronico** ](https://www.facebook.com/fukuronico)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/fukuronico/** ](https://www.instagram.com/fukuronico/)


	30. La flama del amor (Por: abidingSpiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Galo Thymos sabe que su mejor amigo es un Burnish, lo que no sabe es que dicho mejor amigo es el líder de un movimiento insurgente. Este secreto no sería un secreto de no ser por que dicho líder enmascarado no para de coquetear con él.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: [abidingSpiro (Eien Karei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abidingSpiro)**
> 
> **Parejas: Lio/Galo.**
> 
> **Kinks: Mordidas.**
> 
> **Tags: SuperheroAU, Angst with happy ending, Explicit, Friends to Lovers, Identidad secreta, Confesiones.  
> **   
>  ****

Lio Fotia despierta con letargo. Recuperando la consciencia a manchas sobre quién es y dónde está. Exhausto por los eventos de ayer, que clasifican como de hoy en la madrugada, cualquier tercero saltaría a conclusiones y lo dejaría con sus decisiones.

Pero, afortunada—o desafortunadamente— Galo Thymos no es cualquier tercero.

“Lio, ¿Qué sucedió anoche? No que tengas que rendirme cuentas, pero llegaste a las cinco de la mañana y son las siete ahora. De la noche.”

Desorientado, Lio emite un _hmm_ para hacerle saber que lo escucha, pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

Galo exhala como si el interrogatorio fuera para él.

“Sé que… tienes tu propia vida fuera de estas paredes. No te diré que hacer solo—” Galo se interrumpe a sí mismo. Hasta ahora ha dejado pasar estas ocurrencias, pero esta vez es diferente. “No sé cómo llegaste y por cómo te tropezabas y” Galo hace un gesto señalando a Lio por completo. “¡Todo! ¡Terrible no le hace justicia! No sé qué habría hecho si no despertabas, estaba considerando llamar a emergencias. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Con gusto te habría traído, sin hacer preguntas. Aunque sabes que me estaría consumiendo saber que sucedió, ¡así como me consume ahora!

Más silencio, Lio toma lista de sus alrededores. Lo primero que viene a su mente es el aroma a pino fresco y emulsión para piscinas. El colchón que sostiene su cuerpo tiene una inclinación que lo hace más confortable. Aunque la almohada es demasiado esponjosa para su gusto.

Lo que indica que esta no es su cama.

Poco a poco, Lio abre sus ojos, apreciando la oscuridad de la habitación.

“…Lo siento.” dice sin pensarlo.

Galo suspira de nuevo.

“Es… puedes contarme después. Apuesto a que tienes hambre, sed y toda necesidad básica que se me ocurra. Iré a calentar tu comida, ¿puedes levantarte?”

Lio asiente en afirmación.

“Está bien, te avisaré cuando esté listo. Tómate tu tiempo.”

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Galo se retira. De seguro sus preguntas vienen en todas las formas y complejidades. Pero, a fin de cuentas, él está bien con lo que Lio quiera contarle. Es el problema de que Lio y Galo se parezcan tanto. Esto es lo que Lio quiere, más no lo que necesita.

Así que es el turno de Lio para suspirar.

 _Vaya desastre_.

Se encuentra en la cama de Galo, usando su codo como apoyo, logra sentarse. Debió haberse desmayado antes de llegar a su habitación y dado que Galo no tiene la llave de ella, pudo haberlo dejado en el sofá. Pero está claro que la amabilidad de Galo Thymos no tiene límites, resultando en que se haya compadecido de su espalda. Prestándole su cama y arropándolo con la delicadeza con la que se cuida de un animal herido.

 _Anoche,_ –Lio ensaya en su mente— _la resistencia se reunió para discutir los últimos movimientos de La Fundación. Hubo un soplón, huir fue difícil pero ningún Burnish fue capturado. Me aseguré de ello. Evité curar mis heridas con la llama Burnish para que no me sigan. Todo está bien ahora. Viviré otro día para mentirte sobre lo que realmente hago en mi tiempo libre. Sobre la ira que enciende mi alma y la pasión que la reconforta._

Por supuesto, no podría decírselo.

Lio por fin se levanta, notando que viste ropa distinta. Tiene sentido, se repite a sí mismo una y otra vez para no olvidar su posición.

Cuando abre la puerta, es todo lo que siempre deseó. Galo camina de un lado al otro preparando algo, con una sonrisa. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, dicha sonrisa se extiende. Inspirando algo cálido en el corazón de Lio. Un sonido anuncia que la comida está lista y Galo retira del microondas un plato de comida. Lo pone en el puesto de Lio y para cuando este se ha sentado, Galo ha retomado su preparación misteriosa.

Desde el momento en que se conocieron, su relación no ha cambiado mucho. Como si de una conexión especial se tratara, fueron mejores amigos a primera vista. Personas que por alguna razón se comprenden a un nivel distinto. Una vida doméstica tranquila nunca estuvo en las aspiraciones de Lio, aun así, cada segundo que vive con Galo es como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Sueños que quizá nunca tuvo antes por pensar que no merecía tenerlos.

Mientras Lio desayuna, sostiene una charla casual con Galo sobre pequeñas ocurrencias y pensamientos mundanos. Ambos saben que tendrán que hablar de lo sucedido y que concuerden tanto hace que discutir estos temas se complique. Pero saben que pueden confiar el uno en el otro así que charlan como todos los días. Al terminar su comida, Lio se levanta para lavar los platos y el nuevo ángulo le deja ver lo que Galo estaba preparando. Un pie de manzana.

“Estará listo para la cena” Galo agrega con orgullo, sin dejar de sonreir.

Y Lio sonríe también, por inercia. Agradece la comida y caen en conversación de nuevo.

“Pensé que esta es tu camiseta favorita.”

“La necesitabas más que yo. Además, no quería restos de tierra y cosas no identificadas en mi cama. No de nuevo.”

“Siento eso, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez que cierre mi habitación.”

“¿Tu qué?”

“¿Qué? ¿No me llevaste a tu cama porque mi cuarto estaba cerrado?”

“Ah, no me di cuenta.” Galo aparta la vista avergonzado y se apresura a continuar.

“Pero tú me conoces, Lio Fotia. ¡Siempre estaré dispuesto a dar todo por quién lo necesite! Una cama no es más que un objeto y mi habitación estaba más cerca desde ese ángulo ¿entendido?.

Su declaración no tiene mucho sentido y quizá por eso Lio ríe, no por que encuentre adorable la situación, no señor.

“Entiendo Galo, muchas gracias por todo.”

Lio considera por un momento ser honesto con Galo, está seguro de que Galo entendería. Pero desde el principio de su doble vida hay un pequeño detalle que se lo impide. La única cosa que nunca le contaría a su querido mejor amigo.

_Mañana, mañana sabrás quien soy._

Se dice con nueva determinación. Tomando todos los pedazos de esta vida cotidiana que tanto adora. Armándose de valor con la confianza que le tiene a su mejor amigo y amor no tan secreto.

——————>

Mientras Lio asegura su traje, reflexiona sobre los eventos de ayer. Cuando la noche caiga, regresará a casa.

_Casa._

Se niega a continuar ese pensamiento.

Patrullar la ciudad nunca se sintió tan melancólico, nada será como antes. Lio se pregunta si para bien o para mal. Ya ha dudado lo suficiente así que lo ignora.

Vivir una doble vida no es fácil. Galo sabe que Lio es un Burnish, lo que no sabe, es que se convirtió en el líder del movimiento Burnish. Lo que empezó como su grano de arena a favor de una vida digna, inspiró un grupo de popularidad internacional. Cuando se percató, personas de todas partes se unieron a favor del mismo ideal. Tomando cada palabra de Lio como su nueva ley de vida.

Mientras recorre las calles, mezclándose con el ambiente, piensa en la primera vez que observo esta misma ciudad bajo la imagen de _Kakusei_.

Era una tarde ruidosa. Tras asistir en varios rescates, Lio decidió descansar en una de muchas ramas de un gran árbol. Estaba concentrándose en regular su respiración hasta que un sonido lo despertó del trance.

Un pequeño gato marrón subió al mismo árbol, los quejidos de un niño completaron la escena. Estirando sus extremidades, Lio estaba a pocas ramas de retomar sus actividades ´heroicas´. Sin embargo, un joven de cabello azulado tuvo otros planes.

“Ven gatito, gatito.” El joven conjuró desde abajo, sin percatarse del segundo habitante del árbol.

La vista lo divirtió, así que observó en silencio.

El peliazul procedió a trepar el árbol en movimientos torpes e incongruentes a su musculatura, cuando por fin estuvo a un brazo de alcanzar al pequeño gato, lo extendió hacia la adorable mancha que descansa en la rama. Dicha mancha saltó hacia su cabeza y después hacia la seguridad del suelo.

“Oh por favo—”

Antes de completar su oración, el peliazul perdió el equilibrio. El sentido de peligro de Lio se disparó.

Una caída desde esa altura no era nada destacable, un poco dolorosa a lo mucho, pero nada grave.

A pesar de eso, el fervor de Lio por proteger a Galo lo empujó a actuar de todas formas. En un ágil movimiento, Lio se disparó hacia abajo, logrando atrapar a Galo antes de tocar el suelo. O en específico, servir de amortiguador para una caída de cuatro metros.

Un débil “¿Qué?” fue pronunciado por Galo mientras abría sus ojos, acomodándose en el regazo de un enmascarado de armadura Burnish. Misma armadura que abandona sus tonos verduscos para lucir un negro brillante con detalles neón.

“¡Tú eres ese nuevo superhéroe!” Exclamó señalándolo con un dedo, cuán raro espécimen.

Lio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, el impacto lo lastimó de verdad. _¿Superhéroe?_ Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido y ciertamente no se sentía digno del título.

Al joven frente a él no pareció importarle.

“¡Mi nombre es Galo Thymos! Recuérdalo bien. Seré el bombero número uno del mundo. ¡Mi alma ardiente extinguirá cualquier llama, salvaré a todos!”

Era obvio, Galo no sabía su identidad. Aunque siendo justos, la falsa musculatura y altura extra la escondían bien. Galo siguió exclamando aspiraciones y lemas sobre su alma ardiente de bombero, sobre su ideal de servir a los demás. De salvar a los demás.

Entonces, una idea cruzó la mente de Lio _. Galo no sabe quién soy. Podría hacer lo que quiera y él no lo sabría._

Lio nunca se había dejado ir. Siempre tuvo que ser ese alguien responsable y de mente fría para los demás, a costa de sus propios sentimientos. Esa era su vida, todo lo que conocía. Pensó que así sería siempre hasta que conoció a Galo. Desde entonces se sorprendería a si mismo divirtiéndose sin pensar, solo viviendo el momento. Incluso ahora, meses de vivir con su mejor amigo y tener una probada de pequeñas felicidades le hizo decirse por una vez. ¿Por qué no?

Así que hizo lo impensable, aprovechando el cambiador de voz que Meis instaló en su traje.

“Galo Thymos” dijo saboreando cada letra. “¿Vas a levantarte? Aunque no me molesta la vista.” Su voz más grave y profunda. Delatando cuanto disfruta de la situación.

“Eh, yo—” Al instante, Galo se levantó del regazo de Kakusei. Rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Kakusei se levantó también. Esta nueva expresión en su mejor amigo accionó en Lio algo incontrolable, una curiosidad que tomó la posta de sus acciones. Su primer cometido: recitara todo pulmón su secreto más grande.

“Hay una llama justo aquí” Kakusei tomó la mano de Galo, presionándola en su pecho, donde su corazón estaría. La diferencia de estaturas evidente. “No importa lo que haga, tanto mi ira como mi pasión no se apagan. La primera es como un veneno que me consume y mantiene vivo a la vez, una ira fría y metódica. La ira de todos los Burnish alrededor del mundo siendo tratados como basura, como un intento de ser humano. Cuando desde siempre, hemos sido humanos como tú y todo el mundo. En días en que todo frente a mí era oscuridad, fue la flama que me mantuvo con vida. Un propósito en el cual creer a través de la tormenta.”

“Pero un veneno de todas formas.”

Lio pensó dejarlo ahí, su plan era coquetear, pero esa hilera de confesiones se salió de control. La vulnerabilidad lo quebraría en cualquier momento.

Para su sorpresa, Galo tuvo algo que decir.

“Un momento.” La voz de Galo fue firme.“Si esa ira es la llama que encendió el movimiento Burnish, ¡No puede ser veneno! Es tu inconformismo, tu empatía. La parte de ti que sabe que tú y los demás han sido pisoteados, abusados. Que no acepta los maltratos del sistema solo porque así ha sido siempre. Que sabe que las cosas pueden y _deben_ cambiar. Es una forma de amor de cierta forma, amor propio y compasión. Tu dignidad de ser humano.”

Esto aturdió a Lio, consideró que esto sea un sueño, un producto de su cuerpo luchando por producir endorfinas. Con renovado valor, decidió terminar su relato.

“La segunda—”dejó la mano de Galo para tomar su mejilla. Formando pequeños círculos con su pulgar, deseando poder sentir su calor, _casi_ percibiendo su calor. “La segunda se expande desde mi corazón hacia todo mi cuerpo. Quizá esta es la verdadera tormenta. Como flamas que me consumen, arrasa todo a su alrededor hasta envolverme por completo. Sana mis heridas.”

“Es un arma de doble filo. No importa cuánto me llene su calor, aún estoy sediento. Siempre estoy sediento.”

“Y ahora sé que siempre estaré sediento. De ti.”

...

“¿Me salvarás a mí también?”

Galo lo miró con una mescla entre sorpresa y confusión. Rostro ardiendo como el mismo infierno. Sin palabras que decir por una vez en su vida. Tomó segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad tras otra, pero logró volver en sí mismo. Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar su boca, preguntándose en qué momento actuó por sí misma. Buscó las palabras, pero el tiempo se había detenido.

Kakusei exhaló con fuerza. Corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, producto del adrenalina y dopamina en su cuerpo. Es verdad, la mano de Galo seguía en su pecho. Pero no le importó, su mente volando en el paraíso. Sintiéndose más libre y honesto que nunca en su vida. Incluso si aún estaba escondiéndose.

Vaya Lio, toda una vida de ocultarlo y en la primera oportunidad, vas y lo sueltas todo.

Kakusei empezó a descontrolado, doblándose y cubriendo su estómago con sus brazos como si intentara protegerse. La expresión de Galo se convirtió en algo distinto, reconocimiento. Pero Kakusei estuvo muy ocupado como para darse cuenta. Cuando recobró la compostura se dió la vuelta, extrañando el rostro rojo y petrificado de Galo. Sellando la naturaleza de sus próximas interacciones.

“Nos vemos, cariño”

———————>

A partir de ese momento, coquetear con Galo se volvió una de sus actividades favoritas. Estando solo por debajo de dormir y despertar acurrucado a él. Como los mejores amigos del mundo.

Hasta la línea más reciclada dejaría a Galo rojo y sin habla. Mostrando todo tipo de expresiones nuevas. Inspirando todo tipo de sensaciones.

Lo que solo complicaba más y más la revelación de que el ‘superhéroe’ Kakusei fue él todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo lo haría? “Sí, soy yo. Sí, sí, más de una vez casi me asesinan. Oh, no te preocupes, para eso cambio la apariencia de mi cuerpo. Lo último que quiero es que te veas involucrado. ¿Los qué? Ah, es solo que todas las veces que he salido como Kakusei coinciden con las horas en que estas trabajando y _vaya_ que eres una vista distractora. Por eso en nuestro primer encuentro solté el flechazo que te tengo desde la primera vez que te vi.”

(Por supuesto, no podría decírselo.)

Pero ahora se había decidido a decir la verdad. Su camino iluminado por los faroles de la ciudad, la noche está aquí. No sabe cuándo vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Galo volverá a servir 24/7 a partir de mañana y sus vacaciones son erráticas.

Empieza como todas sus noches juntos desde hace años, Lio y Galo se acomodan en el sofá. A pesar de tener suficiente espacio, se acurrucan compartiendo el mismo cobertor. Están viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra. Lio se ha acostumbrado a que en media película Galo empiece a hablar y discutir (consigo mismo) sobre las cosas que le llaman la atención. Sin embargo, este ha estado callado toda la noche. La película acaba de terminar y Lio apenas recuerda la trama. Es el momento.

“Galo.”

“…Lio.”

“Llevo una doble vida.”

“Lo sé.”

“¿Lo sabes?”

“Escucha,” Galo inclina su cabeza para ver cara a cara a Lio. “Podré ser idiota pero no estúpido. Te conozco Lio. Has estado actuando raro. Llegas herido y agitado. Ni siquiera sanas tus heridas hasta llegar aquí, como si te persiguieran. A veces me llevas a eventos raros como queriendo alejarme de algo. Otras veces me evitas. No tengo idea de que sucede.”

“¿De verdad no tienes idea?”

“¡De verdad!”

“Soy un… vigilante.”

“Bueno, tiene sentido.”

“¿Has hablado con alguno?”

“Hmm.” Galo se acomoda de nuevo junto a Lio, presionando sus brazos con los de él en un gesto tan familiar que ahora es inconsciente. “He hablado con algunos. En especial Burnish, saben que estoy dispuesto a ayudar. No sé si sepan que somos mejores amigos, pero me tratan como si me conocieran.” _Como de la familia_ , ambos piensan.

Eso es mucho más de lo que Lio esperaba oír, quizá después hablaría con Meis y Gueira sobre las utilidades del _ser discreto_. Pero quizá después de esta noche no sea necesario. Para bien o para mal.

“¿Alguno que destaque?”

“Uno de ellos maneja una mini motocicleta, pero sus músculos son inmensos. ¡Apenas cabe!¿Cómo lo hace?”

“Galo.”

“Lo siento, hmm- en realidad si hay uno.”

“¿Quién es?”

Galo no responde. ¿Qué debería decir? _“Parece que le gusto al líder Burnish y a mí también me gusta… pero siempre me congelo pues, desde hace tiempo te jure lealtad. En mi corazón.”_ Con cada encuentro, sus pensamientos y emociones se tropiezan más y más, nublándolo de la posibilidad de que ambos sean la misma persona. Pero no tiene que tropezarse más, pues Lio se encuentra en su límite.

“Soy Kakusei.”

“Menos mal.” Es la respuesta automática de Galo, exhala y después gira su cabeza de repente, de forma tan brusca y dramática que se lastima. Pues su cerebro acaba de terminar de procesar esas palabras. “¡¿TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! … _(ouch)_ ” Su corazón se contrae de la sorpresa.

La cara de Lio arde, las primeras palabras de Galo perdidas. Pero se mantiene firme. “En este punto es obvio, pero todas las cosas que dije fueron verdad. Todas las confesiones, todos los… atrevimientos. Todo.” Lio tiene miedo, miedo de arruinar una de las mejores cosas que le han sucedido en la vida. Esconde su cara en el hombro de Galo, esperando que él entienda. Lo bien que conoce a Galo le susurra que tendrá que ser directo, pero le dará una oportunidad. “Ahora sabes lo peligroso que—“

“¡Tú! ¿Tú?¿¡Tú!?” De pronto todo adquiere un nuevo significado. Galo siempre sintió familiaridad hacia Kakusei, pero ese último paso hacia descubrir quién es nunca pudo hacerlo. Ahora, todo tiene sentido y parece obvio al mismo tiempo.

Lástima que su cerebro está haciendo electro circuito, demasiado ocupado como para formar oraciones coherentes.

Lio inhala y exhala, Galo no lo ha rechazado así que es buena señal. Pero parece que tendrá que decirlo.

“¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me conociste como Kakusei? Te hable de una llama dentro de mí. Fruto de ira y pasión. Ira fría y metódica, pasión ardiente y sanadora. Tú eres esa pasión ardiente y sanadora. Tú no me ves cómo alguien a quien seguir o a quien admirar. Tampoco como una peste o intento de persona. No, tú me ves como soy. Tú me escuchas incluso cuando no tengo algo que decir. Podría recitar todas las cosas que adoro de ti, todo lo que siento por ti, y nada sería suficiente para expresar cuanto te amo. Te amo tanto, tanto que… no te mentiré, dolería que no correspondas este tipo de amor. Pero solo estar a tu lado puede ser suficiente si solo me ves como— ”

“¡No!” Galo se sorprende de sí mismo. Aún tapa su cara con sus manos, sintiendo que se quema al rojo vivo y se vuelve cenizas. “Lio.”

“¿Galo?”

Su vida antes de Lio Fotia no era mala, pero tampoco era buena. Rebobinemos, _claramente_ era mala. Sus días consistían en fingir que lo malo no existe y esforzarse por hacerse feliz a sí mismo. Cuando sus ojos miraron a Lio por primera vez, decir que fue un flechazo le queda corto. Ahí hubo una atracción, pero cuando hablo con él, cuando se hicieron amigos de verdad; de pronto esos sentimientos románticos se convirtieron en algo distinto. Por primera vez se sintió escuchado. Lio validaba sus deseos, los cumplía cuando le era posible. Y no por un sentido de lastima o para agradar, Lio fue genuino con él. Regañándolo cuando se lo merecía, apoyándolo cuando lo necesitaba.

Quizá ahora podría compartir estos pensamientos con Lio. Decirle lo mucho que significa para él y lo mucho que lo admira. Que también pensó en que por mucho que le ame de otras formas, estaría bien para él ser mejores amigos por siempre, pues ama estar a su lado. Pero eso quedaría para después de los siguientes mensajes. Su corazón es más rápido que su mente.

Galo se lanza a besar a Lio, su respuesta clara y sus sentimientos contradictorias fusionándose en uno sola. Sus manos sostienen las mejillas de Lio, acariciándolas con suavidad mientras juega con sus labios. La sorpresa inicial de Lio es reemplazada con felicidad, abriendo su boca para dar cabida a un poco de lengua, solo un poco. Y Galo no perdió tiempo en aprovechar este gesto, yendo todo el viaje hacia la tierra de diversión calidad platino con el mejor de tus mejores amigos.

Se mantienen así unos minutos, solo explorando la boca del otro con sus labios y lenguas, con el fervor de dos personas que no soportarían una vida sin el otro. Que consideran la felicidad del otro su felicidad y que se han deseado esto por tanto tiempo que, si el gesto más platónico los catapultaba hacia las nubes; tener al otro entre los labios sobrecarga sus sentidos hasta que no existe nada más que ellos dos en este mundo. Concentrándose en su propio placer y como se siente tocar al otro.

Toman un descanso para respirar, mirándose como si distinguieran color por primera vez. Lio que estaba guardándose sus manos para sí mismo, jala la camisa de Galo para acercarlo más. Inclinando su cabeza para probarlo de nuevo. Para cuando sus labios se encuentran, tiene una mano en el muslo de Galo y otra en su cadera. Galo cambia de posición, sosteniendo a Lio por detrás de su cuello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y reviviendo en su mente el aroma de Lio. Una y otra vez. Embriagándose en el campo de rosas.

Esta vez no duran tanto, el deseo es demasiado para contenerse. Galo corta el silencio, acercando su frente a la de Lio. Ahora que volvió a enchufar su cerebro, _necesita_ decírselo.

“También te amo” pronuncia como un susurro, pero con seguridad. Solo para él y nadie más.

Lio alza la mirada, se quedan así unos segundos, sonriéndose.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?”

“Tu pasión y la mía pueden arder juntas, por completo. Si eso quieres… Soy un bombero, pero tú enciendes una llama que no puedo extinguir. Esa sed que tienes, yo también la siento.”

“Así que, ¿te gustaría…?” Lio acerca sus labios a los de Galo, sin tocarlos.

“Sí.” Galo confiesa, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lio. La sonrisa en Lio se expande, de verdad ama a este idiota. Este dulce idiota.

“Avísame si es demasiado o si quieres algo distinto. Háblame.” Lio dice con delicadeza, como contando pedazos de deseos.

Galo corta la distancia entre sus labios, con timidez, como respuesta. Wow, apenas se declararon y va y sugiere el paquete completo. No que Lio se queje, solo son muchas revelaciones para una noche.

El siguiente beso es más agresivo. Una pasión ardiente los consume y reconforta. Y de pronto empieza a hacer calor, demasiado de hecho. El cobertor es olvidado en el suelo, problemas para después.

Ahora es Lio lanzándose hacia Galo, atrapándolo con su cuerpo y Oh. Eso definitivamente no estaba ahí. Pero, ¿quién es Galo para opinar cuando se encuentra en la misma situación?

Retoman la acción. La mente de ambos está perdida en lo bien que se siente esta cercanía. Saborear al otro, _sentir_ al otro. Lio se sienta en la entrepierna de Galo y balancea su cadera. A falta de altura, espolvorea besos en el cuello y clavículas de Galo. Equilibrando sus besos con la fricción.

Galo no sabe qué hacer con la atención, decidiéndose por aprovechar una pausa para descartar su camiseta. Lamenta interrumpir el ritmo de Lio, pero se dice que es para mejor. A Lio parece encantarle la vista, poniendo sus manos en sus pectorales al instante. El siguiente balanceo de Lio es más agresivo, _casi_ una envestida. Sacando un gemido de Galo en el proceso.

Galo se traga sus palabras, eso sí fue vergonzoso. Sin embargo, Lio sonríe de satisfacción. Determinado a desbloquear más y más reacciones de Galo.

En cuestión de minutos, la ropa de ambos va desapareciendo misteriosamente (reapareciendo en el piso) y quedan en ropa interior.

Cambian de posiciones, ahora es Galo presionando el cuerpo de Lio contra el (una vez inocente) sofá. Galo está dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y, si la forma en que besa Lio es un buen indicador, _quizá una mordida o dos esté bien._ Como si le leyera la mente, Lio alza más su cabeza, exponiendo aún más su cuello. Bueno, Galo nunca ha sido la clase de persona para esto. Así que opta por pasar sus colmillos por el cuello de Lio, sin atreverse a morder, solo presionando un poco.

Lio lo disfruta así que Galo continua su rumbo, besando y presionando sus dientes en la suave piel de Lio. Sus manos recorren cada parte del torso de su torso, como memorizando cada parte. Amando el sonido de su respiración y los sonidos que produce cuando algo es especialmente bueno.

“¿G-Galo?”

Galo se detiene para observar a Lio. Quien luce feliz, contento.

“Me duele la espalda.” Suelta un soplido, como el inicio de una risa. Incrédulo de la situación. “Deberíamos ir a tu habitación o la mía. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a caerme.” Admite, aun sonriendo.

“¡Parece una misión para el gran Galo Thymos!”

Antes de que Lio proteste, Galo lo carga estilo princesa y se abre camino a su habitación.

“¡Noooo!, espera.” Lio exclama entre risas, sin oponerse mucho.

Cuando llegan, Galo lo baja con cuidado y se sienta a un lado de la cama.

“Así que…” dice expectante.

“Ven aquí.” Lio lo guía hacia su boca.

Esta vez, su beso es corto y tierno. Como un recordatorio de lo que ahora pueden hacer.

“He deseado esto por tanto tiempo y ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ello. Eres peligroso Galo Thymos.”

“No puedo creer que de verdad lo evitamos tanto tiempo. Tú y yo. De verdad somos idiotas.” Galo responde. “Pero ningún momento a tu lado es desperdiciado.”

“¿Ahora eres poeta?”

“¡Otro talento del gran Galo Thymos!” bromea.

Lio se sorprende a si mismo sonriendo tanto que su cara empieza a doler.

“Lio.”

“Galo.”

“¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre preguntar?”

Lio asiente.

“Necesitare ayuda con esto.” Señala su parte baja. Está empezando a incomodarle la fricción con la tela.“Al parecer tú también.”

“¿Que sugieres?”

“Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos” admite.

Lio exhala, si Galo no planea con antelación, Lio es el complementario. Nunca deja a medias nada. Así que, naturalmente, tiene _mucha_ s ideas que probar.

“¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo? Aún recuerdo que te avergonzabas cuando veíamos comedias románticas. Me retracto, hasta ahora te avergüenzas al verlas.”

Galo ríe.

“La comunicación, ante todo. Es lo que siempre dices. Además, no es lo mismo desconocidos en pantalla y mi mejor amigo. Aina y los demás siempre decían que parecíamos una pareja casada y ahora todo tiene sentido.”

Ambos ríen, cortando la distancia de nuevo.

Lio juega con el elástico de los boxers de Galo, acercando su cabeza. Galo lo aprueba con entusiasmo.

A Lio se le hace agua la boca con la vista, ya está un poco húmedo así que prueba tomarlo en su mano. Frotando desde la base, se endurece más con el contacto. Galo lleva una mano a su boca para silenciarse. Lio se escribe una nota mental de hacerle sentir tan bien que no pueda contener su placer.

Tan pronto como su boca lo toma por completo, logra su cometido.

————————>

Galo despierta con letargo, cansancio de alguien que no sabe cuándo es suficiente. Sus músculos duelen en partes que no sabíaque tenía, pero está contento. Satisfecho.

Su mente y corazón cantan una melodía de armonía, de paz interior. Su pecho sube y baja en sincronía con la persona presionada sobre su cuerpo.

En un instante, el ritmo cambia y el rubio lo está observando. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

“Buenos días, Galo.”

“Buenos días, Lio.”

Su vida está teñida de felicidad, con resplandores como llamaradas que construyen una imagen.

En una, Galo prepara café mientras Lio cocina el desayuno. En otra, Lio está reconfortando a Galo después de 72 horas en servicio seguidas. Cuando comen juntos, enlazan sus piernas por debajo de la mesa. Alternan entre habitaciones hasta que compran un departamento con un solo dormitorio. Salen a citas a pesar de conocerse como a sí mismos. Lio ya no tiene que llegar herido gracias a Galo, quien lo apoya en la revolución. Todos juntos con el movimiento Burnish, forman una familia. Un anillo en la mano de Galo y otro en la de Lio, es una promesa, aunque tan solo formalidad. Pues han estado juntos desde que tuvieron la fortuna de encontrarse.

Sea de día o de noche. Aunque las llamas flaqueen o consuman.

Es una aventura continua. Luchando por la dignidad humana de los Burnish, desarrollando su relación, aprendiendo de sí mismos.

Pero no están solos.

Esta llama, esta vida que palpita y alumbra con su calor, es más que sus partes. Es un bálsamo para sus heridas, es compasión y entendimiento. Pasión y cercanía que combustionan en un instante de perfección. Esta flama,

Es la flama del amor.

**Comentario del autor:** Es la primera vez que escribo smut. Por mi inexperiencia, no planee hacerlo explícito. Pero al terminar 2000 palabras de pura trama y construcción del mundo me dije, _¿por qué diablos no?_ Y pise el acelerador hasta llegar al conteo máximo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Funfact: el aroma a rosas de Lio es canon y apreciado.


	31. Ilustración de Eien Karei

**Ilustración por: Eien Karei**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/abidingSpiro** ](https://www.facebook.com/abidingSpiro)

[ **https://twitter.com/mittwach** ](https://twitter.com/mittwach)


	32. Créditos

**~ Artistas ~**

**Charlot's (Portada)**

[ **https://facebook.com/CharlotDraws** ](https://facebook.com/CharlotDraws)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/charlot_draws_uwu/** ](https://www.instagram.com/charlot_draws_uwu/)

[ **https://twitter.com/CharlotDoodles** ](https://twitter.com/CharlotDoodles)

**Ann Pendragon**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Ann-Hando-BL-1438912982806686** ](https://www.facebook.com/Ann-Hando-BL-1438912982806686)

[ **https://twitter.com/Ann_Pendragon** ](https://twitter.com/Ann_Pendragon)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/ann_pendragon.artist/** ](https://www.instagram.com/ann_pendragon.artist/)

**ArunLyfera**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/arunlyfera** ](https://www.facebook.com/arunlyfera)

[ **https://twitter.com/ArunLyfera** ](https://twitter.com/ArunLyfera)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/arunlyfera/** ](https://www.instagram.com/arunlyfera/)

**Avocado** **寿司**

[ **https://facebook.com/Sushiconawacates** ](https://facebook.com/Sushiconawacates)

[ **https://twitter.com/sushi_avocado** ](https://twitter.com/sushi_avocado)

[ **https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=39046992** ](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=39046992)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/aimara_art/** ](https://www.instagram.com/aimara_art/)

**Blackened Krono**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/blacky_k_works/** ](https://www.instagram.com/blacky_k_works/)

**Carliz' Wall**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Carliz-Wall-330223117495268** ](https://www.facebook.com/Carliz-Wall-330223117495268)

[ **https://twitter.com/CarliChan** ](https://twitter.com/CarliChan)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/carliz_wall/** ](https://www.instagram.com/carliz_wall/)

**Claudia J. Laucirica**

[ **https://instagram.com/grotty.art/** ](https://instagram.com/grotty.art/)

**dany_iet**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/dany_iet/** ](https://www.instagram.com/dany_iet/)

[ **https://twitter.com/dany_iet** ](https://twitter.com/dany_iet)

[ **https://dany-iet.tumblr.com** ](https://dany-iet.tumblr.com)

**Eien Karei**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/abidingSpiro** ](https://www.facebook.com/abidingSpiro)

[ **https://twitter.com/mittwach** ](https://twitter.com/mittwach)

**Fukuro Nico**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/fukuronico** ](https://www.facebook.com/fukuronico)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/fukuronico/** ](https://www.instagram.com/fukuronico/)

**Iann Lundberg**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/IannLundberg** ](https://www.facebook.com/IannLundberg)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/iannlundberg/** ](https://www.instagram.com/iannlundberg/)

[ **https://twitter.com/InnLndbrg** ](https://twitter.com/InnLndbrg)

[ **https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/28301170** ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/28301170)

**Kurose Kurosaki**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/KurosakiKurose** ](https://www.facebook.com/KurosakiKurose)

**NeyGP**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Neygp-114075063663307** ](https://www.facebook.com/Neygp-114075063663307)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/_ney_gp_art/** ](https://www.instagram.com/_ney_gp_art/)

[ **https://www.deviantart.com/neygp** ](https://www.deviantart.com/neygp)

**Sasu-chan**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/sasuchancosplayer** ](https://www.facebook.com/sasuchancosplayer)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/sasuchan000** ](https://www.instagram.com/sasuchan000)

[ **https://twitter.com/sasuchan000** ](https://twitter.com/sasuchan000)

**sugaromatic**

[ **https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/** ](https://www.instagram.com/sugaromatic_/)

**Taurix**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/MMorganArts** ](https://www.facebook.com/MMorganArts)

[ **https://www.instagram.com/taurix_/** ](https://www.instagram.com/taurix_/)

**Titania**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/Fairy9Queen** ](https://www.facebook.com/Fairy9Queen)

[ **https://twitter.com/Fairy9Queen** ](https://twitter.com/Fairy9Queen)

**Vanreito** **☆** **『ヴァンレイト』** **☆**

[ **https://www.facebook.com/vanreito** ](https://www.facebook.com/vanreito)

**~ Fanfickers ~**

**abidingSpiro (Eien Karei)**

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/abidingSpiro** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abidingSpiro)

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/EienKarei** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EienKarei)

**Alex Plisetsky**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov)

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov)

**Amaya Guzbell**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amaya_Guzbell** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amaya_Guzbell)

**Arikel**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/ArikelDT** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ArikelDT)

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikel** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikel)

[ **https://getinkspired.com/es/u/arikeldt**](https://getinkspired.com/es/u/arikeldt/)

**Aussy**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/komaruns** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/komaruns)

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAussy)

**CharlotMAD**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)

**Hando Kurai Tamashi**

[ **https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewuser.php?uid=71600** ](https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewuser.php?uid=71600)

**LostAraLu**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/LostAraLu** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LostAraLu)

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu)

**TheLastBuraiha**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheLastBuraiha** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheLastBuraiha)

**Tabris-XX**

[ **https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX)

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)


	33. Agradecimientos

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los participantes, por su gentil aporte a este humilde proyecto.

Sin ustedes, este emprendimiento no hubiera sido posible.

Nos sentimos muy orgullosos al ver todo el talento y el potencial que tiene el fandom latinoamericano de PROMARE. 

Gracias también a todos nuestros seguidores.

Por favor, apoyen el trabajo de nuestros maravillosos artistas y fanfickers.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**FB: PROMARE LATINOAMÉRICA – Octubre 2020.**


End file.
